It Takes Alot To Make Us Get Along
by Shinobi'sGhost
Summary: Have you ever noticed that team 7 has never really gotten along quite well? Well Tsunade's got a plan to fix that! Read to find out about her very special remedy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and I never will. The reason being that Masashi would never give such a great anime to a weirdo like me. Nope, it will never happen. That's like Naruto bursting through my door right now just to give me a cookie. Itachi bursts through the door

"Here's your stupid cookie" Yay! Hey, I never said Itachi couldn't do it!

Narrating

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Heading

Actions

(A/N-This is my first fan fiction so please be nice or at least review in a positive manner!)

Now on with the story!

Chapter 1: Boredom Brings The Monster Out Of Us All

Whatever You Call The Place Where The Hokage Is

"Tsunade-sama?" a n Anbu member said opening the door of Tsunade's office.

"Grrr stupid paperwork! Always piling up when I'm not around. Who is rude enough to come in here and dump all this stuff on my desk! What do I look like a secretary!" Tsunade said angry at the never ending pile of papers on her desk. Obviously she didn't realize a person was standing at the door staring at her.

"Umm Tsunade?" the Anbu member said a little louder, hoping Tsunade would hear this time.

Tsunade unfortunately, was still yelling at the papers on her desk.

"Tsu-" The man tried again but was already heard before he could finish her name.

"What!" Tsunade yelled out of nowhere.

"There is someone here who wants to speak to you."

Tsunade as upset as she was just sighed and said, "Fine. Send them in. It's probably Kakashi anyway." Tsunade crossed her arms as the Anbu member let the visitor in.

As Tsunade suspected, it was the silver haired copy nin who walked in.

"You wanted to speak to me about something?" the jounin said cutting to the point of his visit.

"Yeah, yeah just sit down." Tsunade was glaring at the paperwork as she said this.

Kakashi ignoring that Tsunade was being weird just sat down.

There was silence for a moment.

"Umm Tsunade?"

"Huh? What?"

"Umm, I'd hat to interrupt your little...staring contest but uh-" another cut off by Tsunade.

"Oh yeah. Right. The meeting. Ok umm." it seemed as though Tsunade was lost in what she was going to say.

_This could take a while. Oh well, at least I have "icha icha paradise" to keep me company_. Kakashi thought to himself.

"Oh yeah! I called this meeting so I could complain..." another sentence block (I hate those moments)

"About?" Kakashi tried to bring her words back.

"Oh yeah! I got it now! I called a meeting to complain about those bratty children you call your students!" Tsunade was apparently back in the game.

_sigh Here we go...again._

"Have you noticed how many times those kids fight?" Tsunade was already back to her complaining self.

_Ok...I'm really gonna hear it. I knew I shouldn't have come today._

Kakashi didn't even realize that while he was complaining about Tsunade's complaining, he missed some of her complaining.

"So now, I've come up with a plan to shape those genins up and they're going to help" Tsunade said pointing to the door.

Suddenly, two people entered the room. They were young, but not that young. More like 14. They looked almost identical too. In clothing and in looks.

Kakashi turned around to look at them.

_Oh boy. Tsunade's got something big up her sleeve, I can just feel it._

"Now, Kakashi, here's where you come in" Tsunade said with a smirk.

At Team 7's Training Grounds

Cell 7 was at their usual training spot waiting for (who else?) Kakashi...again. It was getting irritating having to stand for 2 straight hours everyday in the same spot. Even Sasuke was tired of standing. So like every other day, the team did what they do best to pass the time...they fought about something stupid.

"I'm bored." a very sleepy Naruto said.

"You say that everyday, dobe. We get it already." an annoyed Sasuke responded.

"What did you say!" Naruto didn't take to kindly to being called a dobe everyday.

"I-said-you-say-that-every-day-dobe." Sasuke said pausing continuously so that Naruto would understand. After his insulting remark, Sasuke did his famous Uchiha smirk.

This made Naruto angry. So angry that he got up to attack Sasuke.

Sakura looked up from her boredom trance and noticed Naruto charging towards Sasuke .

"Naruto, stop it! What are you doing!" Sakura got up to quickly block Naruto.

"Out of the way, Sakura! He asked for it!" Naruto said and swung his fist.

Sakura stopped Naruto's fist from hitting Sasuke just in time. She was able to grab the back of Naruto's jacket and pull him to the ground (Ouch! That's gonna hurt for a while!). Sasuke famous Uchiha smirk was still plastered on his face. "Good for him." he said.

Naruto, still on the ground, rubbed his head and looked at Sakura. "Owie, Sakura-chan! Why do you always only hit me?"

Sakura's fists were clenched. Her eyes were dark. Suddenly, our little innocent Sakura snapped.

"Why are you two always fighting! It's it's like a broken record! Everyday it's the same stupid thing! It's always fight after fight after fight! Well you know what! I've had it! It's hot, Kakashi's late like every other stupid day, and I can't stand it anymore! Next person who opens their mouth is gonna get it. Whether it's Naruto or Sasuke!" apparently Sakura let the heat get to her. I mean really, when have you ever heard Sakura, Sasuke's #1 fan girl threaten Sasuke?

Sasuke and Naruto were all chibi-like and shaking in fear of Sakura's wrath. Nobody said anything else for the rest of the time they waited for Kakashi. No one **wanted** to say anything. Especially not if it meant risking your arms and legs.

After 10 more minutes, a cloud of smoke appeared and the silver haired jounin had arrived.

"Yo." Kakashi said sticking a hand up. He was reading that 'book' again.

No one answered. Complete silence. Even Naruto said nothing.

"Umm, I take it nobody's in a good mood?"

"..." still nothing.

Kakashi studies his students. _What's gotten into them?_

Naruto looked around. He went from a feared look at Sakura, to a glare at Sasuke, to a calm look towards Kakashi. Kakashi noticed this and then turned his attention towards Sasuke. His expressions? Simple. He glared at everyone without saying a word.

Next observation was towards Sakura. Sakura looked calm, but turned off at the same time. She looked at her team mates as if she was ready to slice them apart with a cheese grader. (Double Ouch! That sounds like a scary look!)

_So then Sakura did something, eh? Hehe, it's about time she taught those boys not to mess with women. Wait, what? Ah, never mind. Now where was I? Oh yeah, the mission! _Kakashi smirked when he remembered the mission.

"Okay guys! Who's up for an exciting mission?" Kakashi said, breaking the silence.

"..."

Kakashi was surprised Naruto didn't jump up, but shrugged his shoulders and kept talking.

"Well, up for it or not you're doing the mission so tough luck if you don't want to. Anyway, today we will be going on a very...how do I say this? We're going on a very...interesting mission."

Everyone looked up. Naruto smiled for a second, but it was a short lived smile.

Something told this team that they weren't going to enjoy this mission.

Nope. Not one bit.

End of chapter

So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Boring? Let me know! So I will now say what all authors say at the end of their chapter:

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I just own this story and the twins.

-Recap-

"Today we will be going on a very...how do I say this? We're going on a very...interesting mission." Kakashi said with a smirk.

Everyone looked up. Naruto smiled for a second, but it was a short-lived smile.

Something told this team that they weren't going to enjoy this mission.

Nope. Not one bit.

-End Of Recap-

And now without a further wait, chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: The Leaders Of The Mission**

The wind blew through (hey that rhymed!) the trees, causing them to sway back and forth calmly.

The three genins stood in the middle of a clear area in the forest. Neither one of the students knew what to expect. They all just stood waiting for their always late jounin sensei to come back with something.

The word 'something' was beginning to be a much hated word, seeing as how their sensei used the word in a very suspicious manner.

He had told them to wait in the forest until he got back with something.

"Grr, how do we always get stuck waiting!" Naruto said agitated by the fact that he was stuck waiting...again.

"Because we're easy to fool into waiting..." Sasuke said. He too was getting sick of always waiting.

Sakura sighed heavily. "But I guess it's all we can do until he gets back, isn't it?"

There was silence for a moment. Then a sigh could be heard from each team member all at once.

--------Half An Hour Later--------

"Hey everybody, I'm back!" another puff of smoke, with the same late jounin in the middle appeared.

No answers...

"Umm, okay?" Kakashi paused for a moment._ Are they all asleep or something?_

Kakashi looked around. He finally noticed that leaned against three different trees were three peacefully dreaming genins, each one with a different expression on their face.

At the far left was a little blonde boy. He was lying down with the cutest little smile plastered on his face. If you looked closely, you could see he was drooling.

Next tree down had a pink haired girl resting on its trunk. She was smiling very happily. It was kind of strange but if you looked closely enough, you could see spots of pink color on her cheeks.

The next tree had a totally different vibe coming from the person leaning on it. It was a boy with a very serious gesture. His arms crossed, part of his hair was in his face, and his body was as stiff as a rock. But I guess you could say it was quite normal for him to look this way.

Kakashi sighed. _Two of them should be easy to wake up but the other one...oh well. It's worth a try._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Ok...just a warning. I'm not so swell when it comes to parts like this so bare with me for a while! )

A small groan could be heard in the silent forest. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around. The bright light of the afternoon sun practically blinded his eyes but he squinted a little in order to see better.

It was quiet. Eerily quiet. Especially when you thought about how the location was in the forest and that Naruto was there. Well...at least he was there a second ago.

Sasuke got up from his spot by the trees and walked around. To his surprise, nobody was there.

_Where did everyone go? Did they already leave on the mission? No, they couldn't have. They wouldn't. Would they?_

Sasuke walked faster through the trees but he still saw no one.

"Sakura? Naruto?" Sasuke tried calling their names out, but still no answer.

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree looking through every open area that his teammates could be standing in.

Suddenly, Sasuke came to a full stop when he heard something. He looked around, waiting for something to happen, but nothing...for a moment at least.

"Sasuke." A voice came through the trees.

Sasuke quickly turned in the direction of the voice. He could feel someone there. But wherever they were, they had a pretty good hiding spot.

"I have something I need to do, Sasuke, and you're going to help." The voice came again.

"What makes you think I'll agree?" Sasuke said still trying to track the person's location.

"Because you don't have a choice." The voice was getting closer.

Sasuke was silent. He was too lost in thought for words. _Hold on a sec_. _I know that voice. It sounds like..._

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke's final thought ended up being said out loud.

"Bingo." Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared and Kakashi stood smiling.

Sasuke was surprised to see Kakashi, but wondered what he meant by what he said a minute ago.

"As I said before, I have things to do and you're going to help." Kakashi said again.

"Like what?" Sasuke said questioningly.

Kakashi just laughed. "Oh don't worry. It doesn't affect you at all. Now go get Sakura and I'll go get Naruto."

"No." Something didn't feel right about obeying Kakashi's orders.

Kakashi smiled under his oh-so-annoying mask. (I said it like that because I wish he wouldn't wear that mask. I've seen him without it, even though it wasn't that visible, and I like him even more without it don't you agree?)

"If you don't help me, you'll be going straight back to the academy."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You can't do that. Especially not because of something like that."

"Oh really? You actually believe that?" Kakashi said pulling out a packet of papers titled 'Genin Level Academy Returners Packet.'

_He can't be serious...can he?_ _Wait, what if he can do it?_ Sasuke swallowed hard. He hated not knowing what he was getting himself into. But finally let out a heavy sigh and went to find Sakura without saying anything.

After a minute of endless searching, Sasuke finally found Sakura. She was sitting by a tree with her back toward him, her hair blowing in the wind and her gaze as blank as ever. Sasuke inched toward her but stopped when he saw her look up to the sky.

"Sakura-san?" Sasuke called to her. She didn't seem to hear. He tried again.

"Sakura-san? Are you ok?" he tried to reach for her arm, but she finally noticed someone was there and turned her gaze toward Sasuke.

"Oh, hello, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said softly, bringing out her soft smile as she spoke.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment. What was he supposed to say? Kakashi's planning something and won't tell me what, but he says he wants us all to come and help him do whatever he's planning?

"Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said concernedly.

"Hmm? No. Just..."

"Just what?"

"Nothing. We should get going. Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us."

"Oh, ok." Sakura smiled as she rose from her spot on the ground.

_That went well, I guess. But something isn't right here. There's like a strange aura coming from this area. _Sasuke kept walking, trying to shake off the feeling that something was about to go wrong. Really wrong.

But as hard as Sasuke tried to shake it, the feeling just kept coming back, getting stronger and stronger every time. After a while of attempting to ignore his bad feeling, Sasuke gave up.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" Sakura asked noticing that Sasuke stopped walking.

Suddenly, three shurikens emerged from the bushes. Sasuke quickly sensed them and dodged them quickly. But when Sasuke turned to see who attacked him, his eyes widened.

_Asuma's Cell? What are they doing here? And why did they attack? But wait... _Sasuke then counted the number of people there. _Only two of the three attacked. So then who's missing? Wait a sec, where's Ino? _Sasuke's thinking caused him to lose time to block the next attack because out of the smoke came a familiar face. But as the smoke disappeared, our pink haired friend did as well.

Within the moment of calculation of the previous events, Sasuke could feel himself being slammed against a tree. Although he showed no emotion towards the attack, it still stung for a second.

"Well, well, well. Never would've expected it to be so easy to catch **'The Great Sasuke Uchiha'**" the person said as they loosened their grip on Sasuke. The strange part was that the voice was familiar... a little too familiar.

Sasuke snapped out of his 'confusion trance' and looked at his attacker. To his surprise a very familiar blonde kunoichi stood grinning evilly.

"Ino?" Sasuke said before releasing her firm grip on him completely.

"Surprised? I didn't think that happened that often. Oh well, I guess it's just my lucky day!" Ino said smiling. "Anyway, back to work."

_Work? _Sasuke didn't like the sound of that.

Ino charged at Sasuke with full force and her teammates did as well. A full-fledged attack was coming, but Sasuke was ready with his sharingan.

Shuriken and kunai flew in all directions. Some could be dodged. Some had to be caught or blocked by another weapon. But all this seemed like it wasn't meant to hit Sasuke, but more along the lines of distract him. And that's exactly what they were for.

A shadow emerged from the ground, Sasuke's shadow. Through all the weapon clashing and taijitsu attacks you could barely hear the faint sound of someone say, "Kagemane No Jutsu!"

As hard as Sasuke tried to get away from this attack, time to dodge or block was unfortunately not on his side. The large shadow quickly paralyzed Sasuke, leaving him vulnerable to any other attacks.

_I'm so stupid! I let them distract me enough for them to get in a big attack. I was so blind toward something that was right in front of me. Now what? _Sasuke furiously scolded himself for not seeing through the trap and tried to think of a way out at the same time. _Ok, think Sasuke, think! There's not much time before they make their next move. So how can I get myself out of this?_

"It's too late to do anything about it now." Ino said.

"Ino. We got to bring him back to Asuma-sensei soon. Plus, I can't hold him forever so speed it up." Shikamaru said, reminding Ino of the mission they were still on.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just give me a minute and then he's all yours." Ino said with a smirk.

_Oh boy. I didn't like the sound of that. _Sasuke was getting a little scared...ok very scared. You never now what's gonna happen when someone says 'give me a minute then he's all yours'.

"So, I've spent years and years going after you, giving you gifts, the whole enchilada. And now it's come to today. The day I get what I want, and all you can do is sit there. Not how I planned it but hey, this way you can't run so it works for me." (Ok, so Ino was getting a little vengeful. Hey after so many rejections wouldn't you go nuts? XD)

Ino inched closer to the immobilized body of our one and only village heartthrob. Sasuke tried to back away, forgetting that he was trapped. There was no escaping this one. All he could do was wait as Ino came closer and closer.

"How's about a good bye kiss? To say goodbye to your old life huh?" Ino said.

_Oh no. She...this can't be happening! _Frantic thoughts raced through Sasuke's mind. Too scared to even scream or watch Sasuke closed his eyes tight and...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A pair of eyes quickly shot open. Sasuke looked around, only to find a strange girl sitting next to him.

"Did she do it?" the girl asked with an excited look on her face.

Sasuke was startled by the sound of her voice but didn't show it. _What just happened here?_

"She didn't get to, did she?" the girl's face changed to a look of disappointment.

"Kadame, you didn't 'Dream Haunt' again, did you?" said a boy who looked exactly like the girl. It was almost as if they were twins.

"So what if I did?" the girl, whose name was apparently Kadame, said in a mocking voice.

The boy sighed. "Never mind. You're just gonna do it again anyway."

_Ok, I'm confused. That was all just a dream? And what do they mean by 'Dream Haunt'? _Sasuke thought as the two people in front of him went on with their argument.

"Could someone tell me who these people are!" Naruto said from out of nowhere.

Sasuke looked around once more. He was still in the same place he'd apparently fallen asleep in, just with more people.

Kadame and the other guy stopped fighting when they heard Naruto's 'extremely loud and hard to ignore' question.

Suddenly, Kakashi popped up reading 'Icha Icha Paradise' again. "Guys, calm down and let me explain."

"Well, we're listening." Naruto said, sounding very annoyed.

"Ok then, we'll start by introducing ourselves. Team seven, this is Kadame and Kade. They are going to be the leaders of this mission. As you probably guessed, I will not be joining you on this mission, meaning that Kadame and Kade are going to be like your sensei for a while, understand so far?"

"No." Naruto said simply.

"It means that Kadame and Kade are going to be watching over us on this mission instead of having Kakashi-sensei there." Sakura summarized Kakashi's explanation so that they could continue without it being a repetitive conversation.

"Moving on. Kadame. Kade. This is the team you will be watching over. Over there is Uchiha, Sasuke. A hard-working student, but more independent then the others." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

"Next we have Uz–" Kakashi was interrupted by everyone's favorite loud mouth, Naruto.

"Uzumaki, Naruto's the name and I'm the greatest ninja on this team!" he yelled with pride.

"Right... don't believe the hype, Naruto." Sasuke said. But before another argument could start, Kakashi continued talking while Sasuke and Naruto had a glaring contest.

"Last but not least we have Haruno, Sakura. She too is a hard-working student. Very smart too. Well that's everybody." Kakashi concluded before turning back to his book for a quick moment or two, leaving everyone else to start another conversation.

Team seven observed their new senseis (that even a word?) The two seemed a bit older then them. Kadame wore a red shirt and blue shorts. She had long, sapphire hair that was loose with a hat covering the top and eyes in a maroon color. Her hands were placed in her blue jacket's pockets. Kade was another story. He had on a grey sweatshirt that had the word 'death' written in katana on the back and almost the same blue shorts as Kadame. He had short, dark brown hair and eyes of the same color. His hands were also in his sweatshirt pockets.

_They're so weird...I wonder what they're gonna be like when we actually start the mission?_ Sakura thought after looking over them a second time.

_I can tell this is not going to be just a 'for fun' kind of mission. _Sasuke thought after doing the same.

Naruto's thoughts had nothing but _One of these days I am so going to kill Sasuke... _over and over again so we'll just skip his mind.

"So... who's ready to begin the mission?" Kakashi said after like 10 minutes of silence.

Everyone just nodded and stood up, waiting to hear of the mission that they've been waiting to hear about since the sun first came up.

–End Of Chapter–

So what did you think this time? Sorry it took so long to update! Homework has been taking forever. But I promise to try to update more often if I get more reviews!

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I would think that by the third chapter you'd get the point, but in case you are like me who can sometimes be a little slow on the intake then I'll say it again. I don't own Naruto.

I got nice reviews last chapter, which made me very happy. People agree with me that homework takes forever! Anyway, I thank everybody who did review and I hope for more on this chapter.

Ok and now for the recap!

-----Recap-----

_They're so weird...I wonder what they''re gonna be like when we actually start the mission?_ Sakura thought after looking over them a second time.

_I can tell this is not going to be just a 'for fun' kind of mission. _Sasuke thought after doing the same.

Naruto's thoughts had nothing but _One of these days I am so going to kill Sasuke... _over and over again so we'll just skip his mind.

"So... who's ready to begin the mission?" Kakashi said after like 10 minutes of silence.

Everyone just nodded and stood up, waiting to hear of the mission that they've been waiting to hear about since the sun first came up.

-----End Of Recap-----

Well that's it for that! Now to the story!

**Chapter 3: Assassination Of The Rain Village Ninja**

**In The Middle Of The Forest**

Kakashi turned to look at each person standing before him. Then with a sigh, he finally said, "So, we'll start by putting this mission into simple terms and then moved to the more complicating explanation."

"Fine, fine whatever! Just get to the point already!" Naruto was getting impatient.

"Well then to put it simply, you are all going to stay at an island not far outside of Konoha."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but said nothing because out of the corner of his eyes, he could Sakura giving him an 'if you open your mouth and complain one more time you're gonna wish you were never born' glare.

"Ok, now for the more complicated explanation..." Kakashi said.

Everyone just sat in silence and waited for Kakashi to go on.

"Ok, today's mission is a 'C' ranked mission and it is basically an investigation. Now, I guarantee this investigation will not take just one day to complete so be prepared to be there for a while. It would be best if you went home after this conversation and packed so we could start this as soon as possible. You with me so far?"

Everyone nodded slightly. _Another mission away from home...great. At least I'll be with Sasuke-kun. _Sakura thought as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait...what kind of investigation?" Naruto said thinking of all the kinds they could be going on, hoping that the one they'd be going on wasn't something boring.

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, the mission will be taking place on an island a little offshore from Konoha as I said before. You will be looking for any clues that lead to an explanation of how a certain assassination took place on that island."

_An assassination investigation? Hmm maybe this won't be so dumb after all. _Sasuke thought with a smirk. (Wow...assassination investigation is a bit of a mouthful, don't you think? )

"An assassination? Who was killed?" Naruto asked after thinking about it.

"So many questions! Can't you people show some respect and wait till the end to ask questions?" Kadame was getting really bored just listening to people talk.

"Kadame...would you rather them shut up now and then ask you questions later?" Kade said trying to calm Kadame down even though he too, was tired of so many questions.

"..." Kadame said nothing, realizing Kade had a good point.

"...k. Anyway, to answer your question, we really don't know who he was...just that he was a chounin and was on an important mission when he died. Although we did find a headband with the rain village symbol on it. We haven't been able to come in contact with the rain village, but we do know they've requested our help since the island is closest to us." Kakashi said.

"Ok, **now** any questions?" Kadame was hoping that the answer to her question was 'no'. But unfortunately for her, a hand shot up. _Darn, so close yet so far away!_

"Hey, why did the rain village start a mission near us anyway?" Naruto asked out of nowhere.

"Because they felt like it. Ok, moving on. Any more questions?" Kadame said without a breath in the middle. _Please say no. Please say no. _

"..." silence.

_YES! NO MORE QUESTIONS! _"Ok then! Everybody go pack your bags and eat dinner! See you at five. Bye!" Kadame ran of, pulling Kade behind her.

(Crickets)

"Ooook? I guess that means we should all get ready then? Well you guys at least..." Kakashi said watching Kadame sprint away.

Nobody said anything. They just slowly got up and walked to their homes...all very, very confused.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Back In The Forest**

A yawn could be heard from a certain blonde, as he'd just gotten done with a nice six bowls of ramen.

Team seven stood in complete silence, an o-so-familiar puff of smoke appeared (which was pretty shocking since team seven just got there and they were a little early!)

"Yo..." Kakashi said waving.

"Kakashi sensei you're...early?" Sakura said looking shocked.

"Nope. He's actually late. He was supposed to already be here an hour and a half ago." came a voice that sounded like Kadame's.

"I was gonna get here on time but the guy from the bookstore tied me down and–"

"Save our ears! They're gonna pop like bottle rockets if I have to hear another excuse!" Naruto said covering his ears.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Kadame said in an annoyed tone.

"Never mind that, shouldn't we be going now?" Sakura said trying to change the subject.

_Thank you! Somebody heard my request to end this insanity! _Sasuke thanked Sakura in his mind for getting everybody back on track.

"Right, right. Umm, yeah. I guess we should go to the dock now." Kakashi said.

"The dock?" Naruto said confused.

"Yeah, how did you expect us to get to the island, run?" Kadame said sarcastically.

_Grr, that girl is so lucky I can't talk back cause she's my sensei for a while. If not I'd have already– _Naruto was getting tired of Kadame and her sarcastic ways.

"Ok, whatever. Let's just go before somebody gets hurt." Kakashi said starting to lead the group to the docks. _This has been a long day..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**On The Boat At The Docks**

Everyone was getting situated in there little corners of the boat as Kakashi loaded the rest of the stuff onto the boat. Finally after placing the last bag on board, Kakashi turned to his students.

"Well, that's it. The rest is up to you guys." Kakashi smiled at his students under his mask. "Good luck."

Everyone smiled (well, everyone but Sasuke but he doesn't count) as they waved at their sensei. Kakashi cut the rope connecting the boat to the dock and waved. When the boat was completely out of sight, Kakashi walked off.

**The Boat Ride**

Naruto sat looking out at the water while humming a random tune. Sasuke just sat there, looking up at the sky. Sakura watched the waters ahead as the wind blew at her pink hair. Kade just looked ahead as he steered the boat. Kadame on the other hand, was being her dangerous self, sitting on the edge of the boat and trying to see if she could catch a fish with just a kunai and her hand.

"You know sooner or later, you're gonna fall. You do realize that, right?" Kade said noticing Kadame almost fell out of the boat.

"Have you forgotten who I am? I won't fall." Kadame said. "Stop worrying so much. I'll be fine."

"Ok, if you say so..." Kade let out a small sigh and turned back to steering.

------Ten Minutes Later------

"I'm bored. Are we there yet?" Naruto said out of nowhere.

"No." Kadame said simply.

Naruto groaned and went back to gazing at the sky, which was starting to become dark.

"Here we are." Kadame suddenly said.

"But you said a second ago that we hadn't gotten there yet." Naruto said confused.

"That was before. This is now."

"You didn't know we were there yet, did you?"

"Actually I did. I just like messing with people's heads. It's quite enjoyable, don't you think?" Kadame said with a teasing smile.

Naruto was confused, but he stood quiet since Kadame was making him mad.

Soon afterwards, the boat reached the sand and everyone began to jump out and stretch themselves out.

"Ok then, what do we do first?" Sakura asked as she helped get the stuff out of the boat.

"We set up camp for the night." Kade said as he handed her the bag that belonged to her. "Tomorrow we start the mission. It will be easier that way. No one will be too tired to work."

"I see. Ok then, I'll go tell the others." Sakura said as she went to tell her teammates their assignment.

**After The Camp Site Was Set Up**

"Alright, I want everybody to get a good night sleep so that we can work hard tomorrow. Got it?" Kadame said as everyone one got ready for bed.

"Got it." Everyone said in unison.

Kadame left team seven as they got situated for bed.

"Well tomorrow's where it all starts guys! I'm getting to bed!" Naruto said, heading for his tent.

"Okay. Good night, Naruto." Sakura said with a smile.

"Good night, Sakura. Night Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Night..." Sasuke said.

Naruto crawled into his tent and lay there, drifting back and forth.

"I'm gonna go lay down too. Good night, Sasuke." Sakura smiled and turn to her tent.

"...night" Sasuke decided to lie down too, even though he couldn't go to sleep for a while.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kadame walked toward the shore line and sat down next to Kade. "How's it going, bro?"

"Same as always."

"Blah. I was hoping for a better answer this time."

"Oh well. You're out of luck."

"I guess so. Sometimes I wonder if we really are twins...you're so different from me."

"That's cause I'm one side of a person and you're the other. Together we make the two sides of one person."

"That's a strange way of putting it but I like it. So does that mean I'm the dark side and you're the light side?"

"However you want to put it."

Kadame smiled and sighed. "Well I'm gonna go before it's too late. You should start getting ready to lay down."

"What are you gonna be late for?"

"I sense that the Uchiha child is having a good dream. If I hurry, I can change that." Kadame said smiling mischievously.

Kade laughed. "You and your ideas of fun. Enjoy yourself, but don't stay up too late. Good night."

"I won't. Promise. Night, Kade."

And with that, the twins went their separate ways for the night. As for Sasuke? He'll be fine...I think.

----End Of Chapter----

Well? Good? Bad? Boring? Either way I'll try to update soon if I get enough reviews!

**Please Review And Till Next Time: Good Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep: You have reached the Shinobi'sGhost automatic response machine or S-G.A.R.M.. If you would like to know if she owns Naruto, the answer is NO! Thank you and have a nice day. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Ok onto Chapter three recap!

-----Recap-----

Kadame smiled and sighed. "Well I'm gonna go before it's too late. You should start getting ready to lie down."

"What are you gonna be late for?"

"I sense that the Uchiha child is having a good dream. If I hurry, I can change that." Kadame said smiling mischievously.

Kade laughed. "You and your ideas of fun. Enjoy yourself, but don't stay up too late. Good night."

"I won't. Promise. Night, Kade."

And with that, the twins went their separate ways for the night. As for Sasuke? He'll be fine . . . I think.

------End Of Recap-----

To the story!

**Chapter 4: The Mission Begins: Ground Rules And The Search For Clue 1**

**6:00 a.m.: Cell 7's Camp Site**

The sun crept into the three tents as the day slowly began. One by one, the genins crawled out of their sleeping quarters and tried to get ready for the day ahead.

Sakura stretched herself out and decided to take a quick walk along the shorelines of the island. She silently placed on her sandals and walked off.

Next to awaken was Sasuke. Sasuke sat up and let out a sigh of relief. But his relieved face didn't last long before it was replaced with a glare. If you were listening well enough, you could hear the sudden whisper of "Kadame . . . " as the Uchiha prodigy started on a morning walk.

Last to rise of the three was Naruto, who had a peaceful dream about winning a life time supply of ramen in a contest. The little blonde crawled out of his tent and planted himself in front of a pile of wood. _What should we have for breakfast? Hmm . . . maybe I can make some ramen and a side of some fish. _Naruto contemplated on what to make for him and his teammates. Finally he decided to go with his first idea and set of to gather some fish.

**With Sakura And Her Walk Along The Seashore**

Sakura stood in front of the water and let the cool ocean breeze brush pat her face. It was calming, standing by the ocean early in the morning. After a few moments of peaceful silence, Sakura decided to head back to the tents.

**With Sasuke And His Walk**

Sasuke marched angrily through the trees. This was the second time Kadame had messed up a perfectly good dream of his. But the farther he walked, the more cooled off he got. Soon enough Sasuke was back to his emotionless calm self and decided to head back to camp.

**With Naruto And His Fishing**

Naruto was humming another random tune as he headed to the seashore with his bucket and the long stick he found. Tied to the end of the stick was Kunai, sharp enough for catching the fish. Naruto continued to hum as he placed the bucket on the ground and began to look in the water for fish. It took quite some time before Naruto saw even the tail of a fish. But after a while, he was on a roll.

**Back At The Camp Grounds With Sasuke And Sakura**

Sasuke and Sakura reached the camp grounds at almost the same time. They looked around for a moment. They both realized Naruto was missing.

"Hey look, a note!" Sakura said picking up a small crinkled piece of paper. "It's from Naruto."

The note read as follows:

_Dear Sakura and Sasuke,_

_Went to the shoreline to catch some fish for breakfast. Be back in a flash!_

_-Naruto_

"Well, I guess Naruto went to get us something to eat." Sakura said, after reading the note. She handed the paper to Sasuke so he could look at it.

"Well I guess we wait then . . . " Sasuke said sitting down on the ground. Sakura nodded and sat down too.

**-----About Ten Minutes Later-----**

"I'm back!" Naruto said holding a bucket of fish in his hands. (I know, I know . . . you're probably thinking, _Is this girl crazy? It takes way longer then that to catch fish! _Well for now try to deal with my 'sort of' time jump.)

_It's about time . . . _Sasuke thought as he crossed his arms.

"Ok, who's hungry?" Naruto yelled happily.

Instead of a verbal response, the genins' stomachs answered for them.

**-----After The Delicious Breakfast Made By Naruto-----**

"Wow! That was pretty good, Naruto! I didn't know you could cook fish so well." Sakura said leaning against a log. It was around 7:30 in the morning.

"There's lots of talents I have that you don't know about." Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke said nothing, but then again we all didn't expect him to compliment Naruto's cooking now, did we?

A few minutes passed before anybody said anything. Everyone was just silently digesting, and in Naruto's case, sleeping.

But the silence didn't last long before you heard, "Alright peoples! Who's ready for their mission?"

Everyone looked up to see Kadame and Kade standing on a tree branch just above their heads.

"Well, either way, we're starting now so get your stuff and come with me." Kadame said after hearing no responses.

Each member of team seven rose from their spots on the ground and got ready to go.

**Over On Another Part Of The Island**

"Ok team seven, let's start by laying down the ground rules." Kadame said the three genin standing before her.

"Ground rules? How can there be ground rules on how to do a mission?" Naruto said, confused.

"I never said the ground rules were for the mission. Now, no more questions till the end got it?" Kadame responded.

Everyone nodded and Kadame continued.

"Ok then, let's begin. Rule 1: For as long as you're with me you avoid asking questions and if you have a question, you wait till I'm done talking. Rule 2: NO FIGHTING and when I say no fighting, I mean no fighting. Now, that's pretty much it for rules so let's go to consequences for breaking rules."

_Two rules? Ha! Piece of cake! I can handle not breaking two rules. _Naruto said with a smirk.

"Consequence for breaking rule 1: It doesn't matter. It varies depending on my mood. Moving on. Now consequences for breaking rule 2 are a whole other story. Ok first off is the start of a fight, like big glares, smart talk, and any kind of fighting words. For this you get your dreams handed over to me to control."

"How does that work?" Naruto asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Sasuke can tell you all about it." Kadame said with a smirk. She didn't bother punishing Naruto for asking this because she loved to see Sasuke's expression after mentioning Kadame's special jutsu talent.

Sasuke was gonna glare intensively, but remembered the consequences and decided it wasn't worth it.

"Next level of consequence for breaking rule number 2 goes for any pushing shoving, or other lightly harmful physical offenses. Any of those occur and you'll be sleeping in the forest with nothing but what you are wearing at that moment. Last but not least, is the consequence for breaking rule 2 at the third level of intensity. If I catch any real fighting, punches, kicks, or any use of a jutsu unless told otherwise, the person will be keeping Smith company during lunch time. Now any questions?"

"Yeah, who's Smith?" Naruto said, wondering if it was someone (or something) really big.

"Who's Smith you ask? Come, let's go say hi to Smith." Kadame said walking toward the water.

Kadame jumped to a high point of a tree. Kade then reached into a crate and pulled out what looked like a pretty big fish. He took it up to where Kadame was and handed it to her. Kadame then smiled and tossed the fish as far as she could and yelled, "Guys, meet Smith."

Suddenly, out of the water came a huge white shark which devoured the big fish without chewing.

"That my friends, is Smith." Kadame said climbing down from the tree.

Sakura shuddered at the thought, thinking about if she and her teammates even had a chance of avoiding consequence 2._ Oh great this is so not good. I don't think we'll be able to keep a clean slate foreverI doubt we'll even make it past today before one of us starts something. I guess all we can do is wait and do our best to stay out of trouble. _

_He doesn't scare me . . . _Sasuke thought as he looked at his teammates. _But afraid or not, I'm not about to go that far in the consequential subject. But still, I hate that she made the first consequence something hard to avoid. She's probably gonna do anything to get me to slip up just so she can mess with my head. Yeah, it's official . . . I hate her._

_Blah blah blah! A shark? She thinks she's gonna scare me with a shark? Ha! Not now, not ever man! _It seemed as though Naruto agreed with Sasuke on the subject of 'fear of Smith'

"Well, enough chit chat. Here's a list of things you're each assigned to look for. Yes, everyone is looking for something equally challenging, but different from each of your teammates. Now begin your search." Kadame handed each member of team seven a small paper and sent them off.

_Question is, where do we begin the search?_ Sasuke thought as he looked at his paper. He was assigned to look around for blood stains and any signs of weapon usage.

Sakura examined her paper and sighed. She was in charge of looking for any strange disturbances in the environment such as pulled roots, dead trees, out of season animals, etc. Basically anything that could have been caused by certain jutsu or weapons.

Naruto just took a glance at his and ran off to nowhere in particular. He just wanted to be the first to finish or at least be done before Sasuke. He was in charge of finding hidden messages or unnatural arrangements of certain objects that could have been used as a call for help or things the rain village ninja or his attacker could have been using. _Piece of cake . . . _he thought as he reached the entrance into the jungle.

Sasuke and Sakura noticed Naruto's dash into the jungle and decided that it was a good place for them to start too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**With Naruto**

"This looks like a good place to start . . . " Naruto said to nobody in particular. He had walked a great deal into the jungle and reached a far end of it.

"Guess this means I start looking . . . " with that, Naruto began his search.

**With Sasuke**

Just like Naruto, Sasuke walked a great deal into the vast jungle and decided to look more around the middle of it all.

_If anything happened in this jungle, than it most likely happened toward the center. _Sasuke looked over his assignment once more and than went on to business.

**With Sakura**

Sakura looked around for a moment before walking into the area containing many different shades of green and other sunny colors. There were many shapes and sizes of trees with thousands upon thousands of tropical flowers.

Sakura found it very calming to just observe the large, tropical labyrinth before her. But after a moment, she remembered her mission and spent a minute thinking about where to look first.

_Well, let's see here. We're going to be here for a couple of days so I might as well plan locations accordingly. How about I start around the perimeter of the area, and than work my way in? Yeah that sounds good. So I'll begin here and go around counterclockwise. Alright, let's get to work then! _Sakura got everything all planned out and began on her long journey for the day.

**About Three And A Half Hours Later**

The three genin were about halfway through their assignments and were practically falling over from exhaustion. It was a huge forest for one person to cover on their own. No one had found anything of importance for their mission. Only even .00000000001 of a percent close to importance thing that happened was that Sakura ran into a creepy looking monkey who scared the living daylights out of her. Fortunately, she was able to get away from it in one piece. Other than that, though, it was just a long, boring day.

After like five more minutes, of the long, boring, and tiring search Kadame and Kade found each team member and called them in for lunch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Woah, you guys look a mess." Kadame said as she handed each genin a plate of food for lunch.

"You're telling us . . . " Naruto said before he dug into his plate of food.

"So aside from the fact of how you look, how did it go? Did you find anything?"

"..."

"Guess not. Well, then I guess you might be a little happy to know that we found nothing as well."

The three genin raised a brow. "You were looking for stuff too?" Naruto didn't believe they were actually working that whole time, especially with the way they looked compared to him and his teammates.

"Of course, what did you think we were doing? Sitting here telling each other jokes? We have jobs too, you know."

Naruto just nodded slightly, for he was too busy eating to say ok.

"I'm gonna go feed Smith. Be back in a little bit." Kadame said, walking off.

It was silent for a moment, all you could hear was the wind hitting against the trees. But after a while, silence was getting a bit too boring for our little blonde loud mouth.

"So . . . you've heard a little about us, we haven't heard much about you guys. Can you tell us about you at least, Kade-sensei? It is okay to call you sensei, right? Or does it bother you?" Naruto decided that he should start calling Kadame and Kade his sensei, seeing as how that's what they technically seem to be.

"No, I guess we're your sensei if you look at it from your perspective. And for your first request, there's not much about us to talk about."

"Well, can't you at least tell us where you're from or what your class is?" Naruto was anxious to find out about these two.

"Naruto, it's rude to try to pull information out of someone when they don't feel like telling you anything, especially when it's our sensei." Sakura said, feeling as though Naruto was pressuring Kade.

"No it's fine. He's persuasive. That's a good attribute that all ninja should have. If you're not persuasive about things, you won't always get the info you need out of people during certain missions." Kade said. He was trying to stop a fight before it started so he didn't have to punish them on the first day. Fortunately, they got the point and kept any fighting urges to themselves.

"Anyway, Kadame and I are high level chounin back in Konoha. We grew up there and everything. Nothing special, just regular teenage ninja." Kade said, looking up at the sky.

It seemed from what they heard that Kadame and Kade were just about as normal as them. Knowing that they were just normal people made team seven feel more comfortable being around them, well Kade at least. Kadame was still a scary second story that they'd just have to find out about later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been about an hour before team seven got back to work on their mission. Everyone was refreshed and ready to get back on target.

Sasuke paced around a bit before tripping over something hard. Fortunately for him, he was able to pull himself back up before hitting the ground. He turned around to see what he tripped over.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _What is that?_ He bent over to get a closer look at it. Then without further thinking, he went to go find his teammates.

-----End Of Chapter-----

Well, how was that? The mission has already started and Sasuke's in the lead with one find. It's amazing that I've gotten even this far with this story! I have to thank my reviewers for that! Anyway, chapter 4 is done and I will get on working for chapter5 as soon as school gives me a break on homework! See you all in the next chapter!

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-After four chapters of saying I don't own Naruto I doubt anyone would believe me if I suddenly said in this one that I do anyway. If anyone did, I'd be one shocked person.

You know, this is my first fan fiction ever and I've gotten 13 reviews for only four chapters. I feel loved.

So for all my lovely reviewers who have been waiting ever so patiently for chapter 5, here is the recap!

-Recap-

It had been about an hour before team seven got back to work on their mission. Everyone was refreshed and ready to get back on target.

Sasuke paced around a bit before tripping over something hard. Fortunately for him, he was able to pull himself back up before hitting the ground. He turned around to see what he tripped over.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _What is that?_ He bent over to get a closer look at it. Then without further thinking, he went to go find his teammates.

-End Of Recap-

To the story!

**Chapter 5: Do You Ever Get The Feeling We're Being Watched?**

"Ok, this is not working. Not to mention boring." Naruto complained as he paced around in a circle. _I need some kind of new and faster method so that I can beat Sasuke to the point. Hmm... _Naruto sat down and continued to ponder about how to go about his assignment when suddenly...

"Hey, slacker, get off your butt and come over here."

_Wait, that sounds like... darn it! He probably beat me to it! This stinks! Grr, wait till I..._

"Naruto, get up!" Out of nowhere came a small rock which landed not-so-softly on Naruto's head.

"Ow, what the-- What was that for you retard? I heard you the first time!" Naruto yelled, furiously while picking the rock pieces out off his hair (yes, Sasuke hit him hard enough that there were a few shattered pieces).

"Whatever..." Sasuke said as he turned around and started to walk away.

_And just where is he going? I swear one of these days I'm gonna--_

"If you heard me the first time then why are you still sitting there?" Sasuke said still walking away.

Naruto didn't take too kindly to Sasuke smart remarks (I'm rhyming again XD) and to prove it, Naruto abruptly fired three shuriken through the air and toward Sasuke.

Hearing the sound of it soaring through the air, Sasuke turned around to block, but was beat to the punch. All three shuriken's trajectory was changed when one kunai slammed through the center of each and stuck them perfectly into the trunk of a tree.

"I think someone's losing themselves out here, don't you think?" came a voice from the sidelines.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Kadame leaning against a tree, smiling with amusement.

"I knew something was gonna happen sooner or later. You guys just couldn't keep cool for a couple of days, huh?" Kadame laughed as she took a couple of steps toward Naruto. "So what do I do to people who can't keep their cool? Would you like to answer...Sasuke?" During the mid-sentence pause, Kadame disappeared and reappeared next to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer, nor did he really move when Kadame appeared next to him.

"Tell you what. I give you guys another chance and you don't make me regret it. How's that sound?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was surprised to hear he was getting a second chance. It seemed almost too easy a thing to fall into. Finally, after another moment of deep thought, Sasuke walked off into the forest and left Kadame and Naruto there. Listening carefully, Sasuke heard the sound of Kadame giggling to herself in the background. With that he tuned everyone out in the world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sasuke?" came a voice that sounded so distant, yet so close at the same time. It was a soft voice kind of like--

"Sakura?" Sasuke said as he jumped up from his spot on the ground. _Wait a minute...wasn't I just--_

"You kinda dosed off after you ate. You ok?" Sakura seemed concerned. But the question was: Why?

"What time is it?" Sasuke said all of a sudden.

"What?" Sakura seemed confused by the question.

"What time is it?" Sasuke said again.

"Almost one 'o' clock. Why?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna go start my assignment." With that Sasuke left back into the depths of the jungle.

"What's got him so uptight?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke slowly disappear.

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and got up as if to signify that they should start off on their end of the mission as well. Naruto apparently understood and got up too.

"Hey everyone I'm back. Where'd the mini Scrooge go?" came Kadame's voice just as Naruto and Sakura were walking off.

"You mean Sasuke? He left." Naruto said turning back around.

"Hmm, did he say anything?" Kadame said looking a bit too serious.

"No, why? Did he say something to you?" Naruto wondered if maybe Kadame could explain Sasuke strange actions a couple minutes ago.

"No. You now what, forget I brought him up. You guys headed back to work?"

"Yep."

"Good. Ok then, you guys can go then. See you later."

"Ok, later." Naruto said with a wave as he and Sakura walked back toward their mission areas.

"You seem bothered. What's wrong?" Kade said when he was certain everyone was gone. He seemed to know that Kadame asked about Sasuke for a reason.

"More than you can imagine."

"I have time."

"You always seem to do that, don't you?"

"It runs in the family. You should know, as you do it all the time."

"True..."

"Well? You mentioned Sasuke before. I'm waiting."

Kadame sighed heavily and looked over at Kade with a smile. "Let's just say the kid's got more skill now than he had before..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke walked inattentively with his mind completely on his so called "dream" the whole time. He was sure it felt too real to have been a dream but knew it couldn't have been anything else.

Then, as Sasuke was just about eight feet away from his mission spot, he froze with one foot in mid-air. He turned around and looked up into the trees. _Something's here...I sense a strong energy up there..._ Sasuke squinted to try and see better but didn't see anything still. Sasuke's last resort was to activate his sharingan and get an even better look. But just as he was going to, Sasuke sensed the energy almost instantly slip away. _It's gone...for now. _

Since there was no way to track whatever it was now that it ran away, Sasuke shrugged it off for the moment and continued to walk toward where he needed to complete his assignment. Just as Sasuke reached his destination, something strangely familiar happened.

Sasuke quickly pulled himself up before hitting the ground after tripping over something fairly hard. He turned around to see what he'd tripped over. His eyes widened as he picked it up. _What is that? Wait a minute. The scroll from the dream! _Without further thought, (just as before) Sasuke ran off to go find his teammates.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To his amazement, everything that happened in his dream, happened again. Only difference this time was that Sasuke was sure that this time it was happening for real. He and Naruto got in trouble for fighting (although Sasuke tried to avoid it and failed miserably), Kadame came just in time and spared them in exchange for not making her regret it, and Sasuke walked off, needing some cool-down, thinking time.

Sasuke played back the previous events in his head one by one. _Ok, this is getting too weird. First there was that life-like dream, then that strange energy that seemed to be following close behind, and now this re-enactment of my dream. What is going on?_

"Sasuke?"a voice said from behind.

Sasuke turned around to see Kadame staring back with her dark red orbs. Sasuke didn't say anything. He just waited for her next sentence.

"You saw all that coming, right?"

Sasuke just stared with a questioning look on his face.

"Your dream was altered. It seemed kinda like it was already happening but it didn't happen until just now."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Maybe she knew what was going on. Or better yet, maybe she was responsible for it.

"Yeah I figured that was what happened. Don't seem too surprised the next time it happens, though."

Ok, this was becoming all too confusing for our young Uchiha prodigy.

'Don't seem surprised the next time it happens'? What was that supposed to mean? That this was gonna happen like a million more times just for kicks? That some powerful being has taken control of his brain and now alters his dreams to try to warn him of something? That a bunch of aliens are fixing his dreams to scare the living daylights out of him until he passes out and they can bring him aboard their ship and make him their master? (Ok, that one spun a little off the deep end so we'll just stop with the guessing.)

"What did you do?" was all Sasuke could come up with saying in the midst of all the confusion.

"Nothing we can discuss right now. In the meantime, just stay on alert with your dreams. By the way, it's not me changing your dreams anymore." With that, Kadame walked off, leaving Sasuke with nothing but a huge and incurable headache.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sasuke! Gosh, you sure pick the hardest places to find. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Sasuke looked up. Just as he thought, it was Naruto standing on the opposite side of him, breathing heavily as he dropped to the ground.

"I was trying to find you so I could ask you what you wanted me for earlier. You seemed like you found something important and--Hey, are you listening!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto for a couple of minutes and than gave up because Naruto was getting louder and louder every second. "Ok fine. I'm listening! Just stop getting louder you're making my head spin! Geez..."

Naruto seemed to get the point and stood silent for a minute. He could see that Sasuke wasn't in the mood for a fight let alone for completing anymore of the mission. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and noticed he was holding something in his hand. "Is that it?" he asked after a while of just looking at it.

"Is what it?" Sasuke asked almost too quietly to hear.

"What you have in your hand. Is that what you found?" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke's hand.

"Yeah..." Sasuke didn't bother looking at the scroll in his hand. He just let it roll out of his hand and onto the floor only centimeters away.

"Judging from the looks of your hand, you must've had a hard time getting it."

It was only after Naruto said this that Sasuke looked at his hand. To his surprise, it was covered in small cuts.

"Where'd you find it?"

"On the floor..."

"Just laying there?"

"Yep..."

"Then why is your hand all cut up? I doubt it was already like that. It doesn't even look like you clean the cuts or anything."

"I have no idea..."

"Can I see it?"

Without answering, Sasuke kicked the scroll over to Naruto.

Naruto picked it up, but didn't have enough time to examine it before he dropped to the ground and looking at his hand. Suddenly, a small cut appeared on Naruto's skin and a drop of blood rolled down out of it. "It shocked me." Naruto was going to yell but then remembered he'd probably get socked in the face if he did and then decided to say it lower.

"Must be some kind of electrical barrier around it. Leave it there."

As much as Naruto hated being told what to do, he obeyed.

Sasuke thought about the scroll and how it could've slipped his mind that he was being shocked that whole time. Soon, he realized he was probably too overwhelmed with his current situation to notice.

"Should we go tell Kadame or Kade?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sound of her name. "No...at least not yet"

Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke didn't want to tell their sensei about what they found, but just shrugged it off to avoid problems.

"Can we at least tell Sakura? Or are you just not in the mood to get up?" Naruto said, half taunting and half being serious.

"Fine, let's go." Sasuke said as he shot a quick, unnoticeable glare at Naruto and then got up.

"What do we do about that? We can't just leave it there." Naruto questioned, pointing at the scroll laying on the ground.

Without a response, Sasuke picked it up and began walking, ignoring the pain of being shocked as he walked.

Naruto got up and followed Sasuke through the trees. They set of to find Sakura and to inform her of Sasuke's discovery.

—End Of Chapter—

Ok that's a wrap for Chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it! I also hope everyone had a good holiday. Since I didn't update during any of them, I'm saying it now. Happy Holidays everyone and don't forget:

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-Hello readers who haven't heard from me in forever! Sorry that I haven't written in a long time. I was on a long quest to find someone to do my disclaimers for me. Unfortunately, I'm still looking (pouts in a dark corner.) Anyway, I don't own Naruto and never will. Therefor, bringing me back to my journey to find a disclaimer person while you read on.

---The Probably Much-Needed Recap---

"Can we at least tell Sakura? Or are you just not in the mood to get up?" Naruto said, half taunting and half being serious.

"Fine, let's go." Sasuke said as he shot a quick, unnoticeable glare at Naruto and then got up.

"What do we do about that? We can't just leave it there." Naruto questioned, pointing at the scroll lying on the ground.

Without a response, Sasuke picked it up and began walking, ignoring the pain of being shocked as he walked.

Naruto got up and followed Sasuke through the trees. They set of to find Sakura and to inform her of Sasuke's discovery.

---End Of Recap---

**Chapter Six-Monkeys, Quarrels, And Advice**

Sakura sat under a cherry blossom tree and gazed up at the blossoms above her head. She smiled as the wind blew and some of the blossoms floated down slowly.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you!"came a voice so familiar (and so loud) that it brought Sakura out of her peaceful trance. Sakura's eyebrow twitched when she actually realized whom it was.

"There you are, Sakura-chan!" the voice grew louder as the loudmouth blonde came out of the trees and closer toward Sakura.

"Hi Naruto. Can I ask why you were looking for me? Is something wrong?" Sakura noticed Sasuke coming from behind the trees as she finished her sentence.

Sasuke looked up toward Sakura for a moment. Suddenly, a shock surged through Sasuke hand where a cut had already formed and Sasuke let go on instinct.

Sakura saw the scroll drop from Sasuke hand and walked over to him. "Sasuke, are you okay? What happened to your hand?"

Sasuke looked down at his hand for a moment and then picked the scroll up again as if nothing ever happened.

_Uchiha Sasuke…always the center of attention. How do I always get blown to the side whenever Sasuke shows up? Grr, one of these days I'm gonna--- _You could probably guess whose head was rambling with such thoughts by only using the first sentence.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the trees and Sakura jumped slightly. "Someone's there." She said, not taking her eyes off the place where she heard the noise.

Sasuke looked closely into the trees and tried to see what was up. Once Sasuke realized he couldn't see what was in the trees from his current position, he readied his weapons and tip -toed forward cautiously as his teammates inched close behind.

Slowly…

Slowly…

Pause and…

"What? What is it? Come on, let me see!" Naruto moved forward to see why Sasuke was twitching.

Sakura moved forward to see what was going on and soon, she too was twitching.

"It's…" Sasuke started to say something, but got stuck in the middle of the sentence due to a twitch fest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So how do you think they're doing out there?" said a voice that sounded like Tsunade.

"Neh, they're probably losing it by now…" another voice that sounded like Kakashi.

"Like how?" the back and forth conversation continued.

"Eh, knowing them, they're probably being chased by-"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"MONKEYS!" Sakura screamed out. "They're back and they brought friends…" (Think previous chapters XD) Sakura looked like she was going to faint, but she didn't due to the fact that Sasuke was in the vicinity.

Sasuke gave the monkeys an annoyed look while Naruto just stared at them for a moment.

They were big, creepy-looking, brown-furred monkeys and they didn't look very friendly.

"Wow…" Naruto said after a moment of silence (well, except for the sound of the monkeys' breathing).

"Seriously…" was all Sasuke said in response.

"No, 'wow' as in they're so cool!"

Sasuke and Sakura sweet-dropped anime style and then glared at Naruto.

"You're so hopeless…" Sasuke said in a low tone.

Naruto stepped toward the monkeys and smiled. "What? They're really cool! I mean, look at 'em! You can't seriously say they don't look even a little bit cool."

"Oh, I'll tell you what they look like all right." Sakura said clenching her fists. But before she could go hulk on both Naruto and the angry-looking primates, Sasuke stuck out his hand to signal her to stop.

"Don't. It's too dangerous. One: Naruto's an idiot and you can get him later, Two: we don't have time to mess with them and Three: they don't look too friendly to begin with. We should just try to slip away and avoid trouble. Plus, the sun's setting, we need to get back and check in with them." Sasuke said, taking a small step back. He mentioned Kadame and Kade as if they were some sort of twin demons (hey, that sounds familiar, don't ya' think? )

"Alrighty, then, let's go!" Sakura seemed a little too excited about leaving.

"Naruto, come on." Sasuke said walking away. "Naruto." Sasuke said it a little louder this time in order to attract Naruto's attention.

Unfortunately Naruto didn't seem to be listening, since he was to busy trying to get the monkeys' attentions. "Here monkey, monkey, monkey!"

"I must've done something really stupid to deserve this…" Sasuke said smacking his head with his hand.

Just then, the monkeys unfortunately began consider the three genin before them as a threat to their survival and readied themselves for battle. To signal the beginning of war, a monkey that seemed to be the leader or something let out a loud war cry.

"Thank you, Naruto…" Sasuke said realizing what was about to happen.

"Thank you? For what?" Naruto finally realized that people were talking to him.

" Never mind! Run!" Sakura said taking a step back. But before her and everyone else could take off, the monkeys took the lead and began to charge at team seven.

"Too late!" Sasuke said pulling out a kunai.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi walked through Konoha towards the bookstore while humming a tune that sounded somewhat similar to the 'I Dream Of Jeanie' theme song (If you know what that sounds like). But his song didn't last very long before Kakashi began to move into deep thought.

_I really do wonder what those guys are up to…They're out all alone (well, except for the fact that Kadame and Kade are with them). But either way, it sure is lonely without them. . .oh well. _Kakashi let out a big sigh and then continued on to the bookstore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was just setting over the island and a bunch of annoying birds were flying towards their nests.

"Yes, we made it! We're free!" Naruto said before letting gravity pull his body to the ground.

"That...was the last time I ever fight against an angry mob of monkeys." Sakura said as she sat down in the sand.

"You're telling me! Well, I still felt bad for knocking them all out. I still say they were cool looking." Naruto was lying flat on the ground, tired from the previous event.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto, they were so **not** cool. Plus, at least we didn't like, kill them or anything."

"They were too cool! But I guess you're right. It could've been worse. Still, if only Kade and that crazy lady were there to see that! I'm sure they'd have at least complemented me on my mad monkey-handling skills." Sakura and Sasuke just rolled their eyes at the last part of Naruto's sentence.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Sasuke said as he sat down in front of his teammates.

"Wait, now that you mention it, they haven't been around for a long time." Sakura stated. She gazed at her surroundings to see if maybe she would spot them.

"...too long." Sasuke said, doing the same.

Naruto started to think about what his teammates were saying and followed suit. "Maybe they're in the jungle somewhere." Naruto said when he didn't notice them anywhere.

"Doubtful..." Sakura said still looking around.

"I didn't sense anyone else's chakra while we were in their but ours." Sasuke said standing back up. _Well, other than that thing in the trees earlier..._

"Should we go look for them?" Naruto suddenly asked in a dumbfounded tone.

"Umm, duh!" Sakura said in a sarcastic voice.

Sasuke sat debating on whether to go look for them or not. They were many things that could explain why they weren't there. They could have:

A) Went to the other side of the island

B) Left the island (which would make everyone very angry if they did)

C) Been attacked by whatever Sasuke saw in the jungle earlier

D) Been abducted by...ALIENS! (Yeah..right...)

E) Some other weird idea that I can't think of right now (D and E were my thoughts, not

Sasuke's)

"Umm, EARTH TO UCHIHA!" Naruto randomly yelled.

"Naruto, what was that for?" Sakura asked, hitting Naruto on the head.

"Well, in case you didn't notice your beloved Sasuke over here was about to have a drool fest!" Naruto said, rubbing his head with one hand and pointing at Sasuke with the other.

"I was not, you idiot!" Sasuke yelled back, glaring ever so darkly.

Naruto glared back at Sasuke, which kicked off a short glaring contest.

"Ok, you guys, could we like for once act like a team here!" Sakura said trying to stop the contest. Unfortunately, she failed miserably.

"Who's not acting like a team?" Naruto said continuing to glare at his rival.

"I meant like a **real cooperative** team. One that **doesn't** fight every ten seconds." Sakura said just staring at her teammates. _My gosh sometimes they could be such children...well Naruto at least. _

"We'd be fine if **he** wasn't so stupid." Sasuke said, pointing at you-know-who.

"Ok, fine! Whatever! You guys can go on and fight your hearts out. But if Kadame and Kade don't show up, we're going to have to try and deal with each other in order to survive and acting like this isn't gonna help anybody." Sakura said turning her back to her teammates.

"Sakura's right though, you do need to stop acting so childish, dobe, or we'll die within the first few days." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh, now I'm the one that's ruining this! Oh, that's it! We'll see who's ruining what around here." Naruto said getting up.

"Heh, like you could beat me." Sasuke said getting up too.

_Ok, we've really gotten too much sun today..._ Sakura was tired of trying to break up her teammates little arguments. So instead she just kept her back towards them and acted like she didn't know them.

But just before anything could start, it all ended.

"You guys failed so miserably, I think street cats could do better!" came a voice from the trees.

Everyone turned to see Kadame standing on a tree branch, laughing and shaking her head in a disappointment at the same time.

"Failed?" Naruto said turning to look up.

"You were...testing us?" Sakura said looking up as well.

Sasuke didn't even care to look up. He had just let another fight cloud his mind...again.

"Yeah. Unfortunately for you guys, it was on your worst subject ever: Teamwork. We were going to leave you guys to fend for yourselves for a little while, but when we came back to check on you, we found this and said 'no way am I gonna let them stay here alone'. You'd probably all be dead when we got back." Kadame said, jumping down in front team seven. (Bingo! Answer B was correct! Well, almost...)

Inner Sakura was going star-craving mad. **_SEE, I TOLD YOU GUYS! BUT DID YOU LISTEN? NO! AND THEN THEY WONDER WHY I GET UPSET. GRR, THIS STINKS! JUST WAIT TIL' I GET OUT OF THIS INFERNAL BODY AND– _**(Umm, yeah...this could take a while so I'll just skip back to the real world. ; )

Meanwhile the real Sakura was fuming and her teammates were trying to keep their distance. Luckily for them, she eventually calmed down.

"We've lost another mission to something so stupid. Perfect, just perfect." Sakura said, walking off toward the ocean.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out, trying to get her to come back.

"Don't worry. She's fine. She just needs a nap...and probably a vacation away from you guys." Kadame said, shooting a smirk in Sakura's direction.

Naruto looked saddened, but said nothing. He just sat down, as Sasuke had done only seconds before.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura stared blankly into the ocean. It seemed as though she could see right through each slowly moving wave that crashed along the shoreline.

"The waves are calm today."

Sakura turned slightly. "Kade-sensei..."

"They usually are very rough at this time of year. The wind must have died down." Kade sat down beside Sakura and looked toward the ocean.

Sakura just stared at him.

"Why aren't you with your team?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"I just wanted to be alone."

"Am I ruining your alone time?"

"No, not really." Kade was so normal. Plus, he only said what needed to be said and nothing more. He couldn't possibly ruin anyone's alone time, unlike her teammates.

It was silent for a moment.

"Why are guys constantly fighting with each other?" Sakura asked randomly.

"I wouldn't know. I'm a guy too."

Sakura laughed at his response. "True. Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Doesn't matter. You said what you were thinking. Now all you gotta do is ask the right person in the right way."

"Ask the right person?"

"Yeah. Usually it would be the person you are closest to, but I doubt that person is here. So the next best person to talk to is the one who is causing the problem. In this case those people would be Sasuke and Naruto."

"But what do I say to them?"

"That's exactly the point. Once you know who you're talking to, you have to decide how your going to go about talking to them. You need to decide how you can say what you're thinking without offending the people you're talking to."

"Without offending them? Like as in saying it in a way that they can understand, without them getting mad at you for complaining about them."

"That's right."

Sakura thought for a moment. She took in everything that Kade told her and then smiled. "How old are you, Kade-sensei?"

Kade turned over to look at Sakura. He seemed a bit confused by her question. "15."

"15?" _Wow, he's not much older than us. That's why he can relate so well. He's got good advice too. _

Sakura rose from her spot in the sand. She gave Kade a quick smile and said, "I'm gonna go now. Thanks for the advice."

Kade turned back to the ocean. "Ok..."

With that, Sakura disappeared as she ran in the direction of camp.

–**End Of Chapter–**

And that's a wrap guys! So what did you all think? Good? Bad? A little OOC? Well, if you liked it, then send a review. If you want me to add something in the next chapter, or fix something in the future, review anyway! Remember guys, I didn't quit, I just had a lot of stuff to do. But starting now, I should be able to update at a normal speed again.

Anyway, see you all the next chapter!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- The waves are heavy. The wind is strong enough to signify the coming of fall. Only problem with that is the fact that it's only the beginning of summer. As you already know, I am still off on my journey in Konoha to find my disclaimer person. Therefor, I have left my filler writer in charge of entertaining you. Well, enjoy the filler! Oh, and sorry for the long wait. I promise I'll try to be better about updates.

**MysticUber's Killer Filler Part One-Twisted Day Off**

Kade looked around cautiously before leaving the campsite. When he was positive that no one was around, he silently walked toward the shoreline. Then, as if it wasn't even there, Kade stepped right into the ocean. When the water began to reach about his knees, he stopped walking.

Kade looked around. He seemed to be waiting for someone. Question was: who? There was absolutely no one on the island except for him, his sister, and his temporary team. Only other thing there would have to have been…Smith. But that didn't make any sense. Smith was a shark and sharks don't talk or really interact with humans unless…he's not really a shark.

Exactly the point, people. Exactly the point.

Out of the water came Smith, sharp teeth and all. Kade put his hand on Smith's back and slowly stroked him.

"It is time. The moon is full, everyone is asleep. It's our only chance."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto is restless…not to mention completely frustrated. He continued to think about the monkeys he'd encountered and how he'd taken a baby one to give to Sakura as a present. It was all alone on the side when Naruto spotted him. He must have strayed away from his parents or something. Naruto decided to take the opportunity to bring it along and keep it as a pet. Then the idea struck him that he should give it to Sakura to keep. He thought that she would have thought it was cute. But instead, now she hated him and the monkey.

Naruto sighed and reached into his backpack. When his hand rose out of the bag, he had the baby monkey sitting in his hand. It stared back with eyes that seemed trusting, but slightly saddened. Naruto smiled and reached in his bag a second time and pulled out a bag full of small pieces of food and a bottle of water. Slowly and carefully, Naruto began to feed the monkey from the contents in the bag.

Everything seemed fine, until Naruto breathed in. He soon decided that chibi Saki (short for Sakura…or maybe even…Sasuke?) needed a bath (Ha! Sasuke? Right, right…I think…MOVING ON!)

Chibi Saki was so young and was just barely able to walk, so Naruto carried him in his arms over to the shoreline. Chibi Saki just snuggled up close to Naruto.

Just then, Naruto spotted two people standing by the water's edge, which caused him to stop short in his tracks. There was a boy laying on the floor and a woman who seemed to be standing guard. Naruto recognized the boy on the ground. It was Kade. He was laying in the middle of a drawn circle of sticks and candles. He appeared to be sleeping. Perhaps the woman was a friend of some sort? Or maybe an enemy?

"What's going on? Do you know?" Naruto gave chibi Saki a questioning look as he asked his set of questions. Chibi Saki just stared back at Naruto, as if confused by the fact that Naruto was talking to a monkey…a baby one, in fact.

Naruto looks back toward the water. Both people were still in the same position. _I have to see what's going on… Maybe if I- _Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by someone who grabbed him as he got up to move closer.

When Naruto turned around, Kadame was standing there, looking back at him with a serious look. "Don't go over there…"

Naruto gave her a confused look. He was starting to become even more curious about what was going on. But the rest of Kadame's sentence quickly silenced him before he could ask about it.

"She'll kill you…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "But why?"

"Let me explain. Come with me." Kadame answered as she began to walk in the opposite direction than the shore.

Once they were far enough away that they knew no one could hear them, Kadame began to raise her voice to normal.

"Ok, now before I waste my time, I know I can trust you to not tell a soul…right?" Naruto just nodded. But the nod was more like a subconscious response toward the question of inquiry. Meaning (in case some of you didn't get that very intelligent sounding sentence...I know I didn't when I first thought of it.) that something else was on Naruto's mind as Kadame began to speak.

And that something, my readers, was none other than Kadame herself. Kadame seemed to be prettier when she was being nice. For some reason, Narutostarted to feel warm. His hands were even beginning to sweat. He could feel his heart begin to pick up in speed. There was a sudden pain arising in his chest. Oh, wait, he's still holding chibi Saki.

Naruto put chibi Saki down and began to try and snap back into reality.

"Naruto, are you listening?"

Naruto finally made it back. "Hmm? Oh, yes, please go on."

Kadame looked at him for a moment, but then continued after a few seconds of blank staring.

"Ok. Kade is asleep. He only sleeps during a full moon. The reason for that is because we have special abilities that require something important to be given up before it can be given to us. For Kade, it's sleep. The woman standing guard is our grandmother. She died many years ago, but was revived by a summoning jutsu, in the form of Smith. She takes form only during the full moon, in order to protect Kade and everyone else…"

Naruto gave her a look that was unable to read. After a moment, he spoke.

"Umm, Kadame, may I…umm, please ask you something?"

Kadame looked confused for a moment and soon after, started to think to herself. _Why did I tell him that? Why am I being so nice? What's wrong with me? _There was a long pause and then…. _Oh my gosh…what just happened?_

Before she knew it, Kadame had kissed him. She wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she closed her eyes and went with for a few seconds. For that moment…it was amazing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She just stood there, watching her grandson's still body as he rested for the first time in 28 days (Is it 28 or 29?). As she stood guard, she thought to herself. _Will it be this year? …Probably not. But I pray. I want you released from this. My soul is tired. Who will protect you when I can no longer?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Iruka walks into Kakashi's room when suddenly…

"Wandering around my house again?" came a voice from the room behind Iruka.

"Why Kakashi, are you playing hide and go seek?" Iruka replied.

"No! Now, what do you want? I am busy right now." Kakashi responded.

"I need to know where you sent team seven."

"Why?"

"Well, I need to speak to Naruto."

"About?"

"It's just-umm---well…I see you're busy. I'll be back."

"Wait, Iruka…"

Iruka froze up. After a moment he turned around and sat down. "Ok then…" There was silence. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in impatience, which caused Iruka to flinch. Iruka gave up and began to try and find what to say.

"Well?"

"Ok, fine! Kakashi, last night I dreamt about Naruto. He was kissing a girl. Except it wasn't Hin-"

Kakashi interrupted the last part of Iruka's ramblings. "It's ok. All boys kiss other girls before they get together with their future wife. It's a proven fact. Trust me on this."

"But I don't think it's right. Something's very off…"

"Stop worrying. Matter of fact, pull that book off my bed. Read that."

Iruka obeyed and examined the cover of the book. "What the-I don't like these books!"

"Just read the rest of that book. Then we can talk."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, Back At The Beach

Naruto quietly awakened. He looked around with a confused look on his face. He realized, after a moment, that chibi Saki was asleep in his arms. "Chibi Saki, was that all a dream? What am I doing here? Did I sleepwalk? Oh no, I'm late!" Naruto completed his round of questions by quickly rising and running back toward camp.

Naruto reached the camp within a minute or two to find Sakura and Sasuke waiting. Obviously, they were waiting for him.

"What's everybody staring at me for?" Naruto exclaimed, appearing slightly confused.

"Where have you been!" Sakura yelled. This caused Naruto to jump up.

"Well, I--"

"Have you seen Kadame?" His explanation was interrupted by Kade.

Naruto's cheeks turned a light and hardly noticeable shade of pink. "She's not here?"

Kade walked over to Naruto with a dangerous look on his face. "Come with me, **now**!" Naruto cringed at the thundering of his voice. "Sakura, Sasuke, go find food and meet back here in an hour. We are working together today."

Ok, Naruto is beginning to feel a little…intimidated…no scratch that. Naruto is scared. _What does he want from me? Why does he want to talk to me alone? Oh boy, I have a bad feeling about this…Was my dream actually real? Did I-_

Suddenly, Naruto heard a soft whisper of his name. Naruto looked back to make sure that Kade wasn't watching. When he saw that Kade was still talking to Sakura, he decided to walk toward the voice in the bushes.

"Kadame-san? Why are you hiding?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone.

"Listen, about last night…umm, no one can know about it, **ever**. Understand? Or do I have to make you forget?"

"No, no! Please, don't take the memory from me---uhh, I mean, sure!"

"Shh, not so loud!" Kadame whisper-yelled when she realized how loud he was being.

Naruto studied Kadame for a moment and noticed Kadame was wearing his sleeping cap. _Aww, she looks kind cute in it…wait-what?_

_Why is he staring at me all starry-eyed like? Do I have something on my shirt? _Kadame looked down at her shirt for a moment, then turned back to Naruto.

"Anyway, thanks, Naruto." Kadame said after a couple of twitches and blinks. Naruto gave a small smile and Kadame concluded her visit with another departing kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kade is ticked. Where the heck did he go off to?" Apparently, Kade was not feeling like a very patient guy at the moment. "I'd kill him, but we need him for the mission…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kakashi, it happened again! They've shared two kisses! What are we going to do?"

"I told you already," Kakashi was getting really annoyed by Iruka's whining. "Forget about it."

"Fine! When you decide you're going to help me, you know where to find me." Iruka made his way to the door and opened it, but before he could walk out, he ran right into Hinata.

"Umm, gomen, Iruka-sensei. I was here to speak with Kakashi-sensei. Is he here?" Hinata tried to talk quickly and quietly, while also looking for Kakashi from behind Iruka.

"Why are you here, Hinata-hime?" Kakashi asked, finally taking his eyes off his book. He was glad that someone like Hinata was there. He knew that he wouldn't have to worry about being annoyed if it was Hinata speaking.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei, just Hinata is fine."

"Ok, Hinata…_hime_. Why are you here?" Kakashi couldn't help but at least think the formality in her name.

"Well, umm…something's wrong with Naruto. I keep having dreams about him with a beautiful girl. My heart aches and my eyes are revealing frightening things. I **mustn't** lose my prince." (Woah, are we really talking to Hinata here?)

Kakashi's beginning to get a little worried about what's happening on the island. Now that made it two people having the same dream. That's when Tsunade drops in through the window.

"You too!" Kakashi yelled turning to the window.

"Um, what?" Tsunade stared at Kakashi with a puzzled look. "You forgot you invited me over for sake and cards?"

"Oh, oh right. Would you two like to stay and join us?" Kakashi said turning to the blankly staring ninja standing beside him. The two addressed people just looked at each other and decided amongst themselves that Kakashi was a big weirdo.

"Umm, no, Kakashi. We're going to go find Naruto ourselves. You guys enjoy yourselves." Iruka responded, signaling Hinata to leave and that he would follow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It's been about five minutes, and Kade has finally found Naruto. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

Naruto felt like he was on some cheesy game show with only a couple of seconds to answer the million-dollar question. "I-umm…Ok, you caught me."

Kade raised an eyebrow. It was hard to tell if it was a 'Really? Well, that was easy!' look, or a 'Yeah, right. You can't be serious…' one. Kadame watched from high up in a tree, crossing her fingers and breathing heavily. It was quite nerve-racking not knowing what Naruto was going to say next.

"Well, I have this secret…Oh, I'll just get it over with."

_NO! If he tells, it'll all be over!_

"I been hiding a baby monkey. His name is chibi Saki." If this were actually an anime, you would've seen two huge sweat-drops (one for Kadame and one for Kade.)

"Oh, is that all? You made it sound like I caught you with my sister or something."

"Oh, haha! That's funny!" Naruto was laughing on the outside, but screaming on the inside.

"Yeah…whatever. Now, go and eat with your team. After that, you can take the monkey back to the jungle. He needs his family. Without them, he'll probably die."

"Right! I will do that!" Naruto said, starting to run off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kadame sat by the water's edge and stared at the small piece of Konoha that you could barely see if you squinted. She was silent until something came toward the shoreline. "Oh, Smith, what's wrong with me? First, I end up sharing my gift with Sasuke. Now I'm kissing a fool. Why am I doing this? I feel as if I'm…falling in love."

"Dear child, we do not love."

"Yes, grandma, love. Even more than Ka-"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Naruto reached the camp, Sasuke and Sakura stood totally quiet. It stood quiet until Sasuke noticed something was different about Naruto. "So, what happened back there?"

"Are you talking to me?"

Sasuke gave a slight nod.

"Why? Leave me alone, I'm hungry."

Sakura tries to avoid a fight and cuts in. "Umm, Naruto, we just wanted to know what happened."

"Nothing happened, Sakura-chan, nothing. Now can I please get a minute to eat?" Naruto's sentences were low and hardly thought out.

"Oh, sorry. I won't ask again…"

Sasuke and Sakura turned around and began to whisper. _"Something happened. I don't trust Kadame or Kade. Naruto isn't himself, either. Something's got to be up."_

"_Kade isn't bad. Maybe Kadame?_

Sasuke gave a small and confused glare (if you can picture that) at Sakura's response. _It's both of them. I'm sure of it! _"

Meanwhile, Naruto had finished his food, but couldn't take his mind off of Kadame. _I need to talk to her…_ But as Naruto rose to leave, Sakura yelled from behind.

"Naruto, wait! Please, just trust us enough to tell us what's wrong."

"Trust you? When are you going to trust me? I need alone time. Don't follow me. I'm going to go take a bath or something."

"I'm definitely not following him, now. You go." Sakura said pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura and then back at the retreating figure of Naruto. "Let him be for a while…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto sat by the water and thought about the past events. Suddenly, a something soft brushed Naruto cheek and as Naruto lowered his eyes he whispered softly. "Kadame…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata is walking home with Iruka. They are both in deep thought about the same thing.

"How will we get there?" Hinata asked in her soft, shy tone.

"Don't worry. Leave it to me. Oh yeah, and pick two allies to accompany us. Anko and Ibiki will be joining me. Let's meet back in the morning by the boat. Bring only necessities."

"Ok…" Hinata said with a small smile. "I'm off. Oh, and by the way, thank you, Iruka-sensei." Iruka smiled and turned to leave.

With that, they separated until tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Something is off." Kade said to himself. He began to think about the current events. _Sasuke hasn't had anymore dreams. Kadame is hiding from me. What's going on? Smith? Yeah, maybe Smith will know. _Kade walks over toward the water, but stops short when he noticed a boy and a girl standing by the shoreline.

Kade moved forward slightly in order to get a better look at who was there. But when he finally saw, his eyes widened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura and Sasuke had gotten up and followed Naruto, but lost him when they reached the water. They just stood there searching to see where he could've gone.

"Where is he? Where…?" Sakura asked. She was frantically scanning the area when suddenly-

"I'm right here…"

"Oh not you Kade, we were-oh…"

_BUSTED…_ was all Sasuke and Sakura could think. They had worried so much about where Naruto ran off to that they didn't take the time to see what was right behind them.

"Umm, we were just-umm…"

"Taking a walk." Sasuke finished. Sakura quickly nodded in agreement. She was speechless.

"Yeah, well today was your only day off. We go back to work tomorrow." Kade paused for a moment, then continued. "Group meeting at 7 p.m., tomorrow. Tell Naruto."

"R-right…" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison. With that, Kade left the two by the water. When he was far enough away, they let out a deep sigh of relief. "Close…"

--End Of Filler--

MysticUber-Well, that's all for this filler. Hope you enjoyed my twisted mind! Chapter 8 will be back to the real story. Thanks!

--**_MysticUber_**

**_For more of the-insane-stylings of MysticUber, visit her new T-rated-story, "A Secret, a Wedding, and Friends."_**


	8. Chapter 8

Inside of Some Dark, Creepy Room

Sasuke: Shinobi'sGhost is too lazy to do her own disclaimer, so that's why I'm here...tied to a chair...Anyway, she doesn't own Naruto, or me (thank Kami), or anybody else but this story and the OC characters she placed as our sensei. So there you have it...

S.G.: That was pretty good, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hn...Can I go now?

S.G.: After the story.

Sasuke: (Groans out of boredom) Fine...

S.G.: Ok, onto the story!

**Chapter Eight: Strange Occurrences**

Sasuke eyes shot open and he quickly rose up into a sitting position to study his surroundings. He seemed surprised when he realized where he was. _It was all…a dream?_ _Oh man, please don't tell me that's all gonna happen today…_

Sasuke slowly, crawled out of his tent. To his amazement, both Sakura and Naruto were up.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, 'bout time you got up."

"Shut up…" Sasuke was not in the mood for insults. To prove it, he simply tuned Naruto out of his head and set his mind on the dream he'd just got up from seconds before._ What were Hinata and Iruka doing in my dream? Wait, does that mean that… _

"Hey, are you listening, to me!" Naruto randomly yelled, which caused Sasuke to flinch unnoticeably (he seems to be quite good at that I would say.)

"To you, dobe? No…" Sasuke responded. This caused Naruto to start fuming.

But before things got serious, Sakura cut in. "**Anyway**, I think we should start eating before it gets cold."

Both boys snapped their heads toward the food on the floor. After a couple of seconds, they both calmed down and grabbed their plates, obeying their angry stomachs' cries for help (I get that a lot, even after I've already eaten.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kadame sat on the edge of a tree branch and stared off into the ocean. She appeared to be thinking of nothing at all, but inside her mind, it was everything but blank.

_**Flashback**_

_Kadame walked over to where Kade was seated in the sand. He was extinguishing the fire from dinner._

"_You'll never guess what Scrooge found…"_

_Kade turned his head to look at his sister. He shot a questioning glance before returning to his passive stare toward the water's edge. Kadame took this as a signal that Kade wasn't going to waste his time guessing and that she might as well just tell him._

"_You're still no fun, like always…Anyway, the Uchiha kid found a scroll."_

_Suddenly, Kade widened his eyes, as if paying more attention. This time, it was Kadame who shot a confused look in her brother's direction. But after a moment, she continued._

"_Yeah, he didn't exactly tell me about it, but I was watching him. It had a barrier of electricity. Must be something serious then, right?"_

"_Who has it?" He quickly asked in a low voice._

"_Huh?" His question took Kadame by surprise._

"_Who has it?" This time his voice was higher and more serious._

"_Uh, he does, I think."_

_Suddenly, Kade got up and started off for team seven's campsite._

"_Kade?" Kadame didn't expect such a hasty movement. Fortunately, he stopped and waited for her to speak. "Sh-shouldn't you wait till the morning to get it from him?"_

_Kade stood with his back toward Kadame. He didn't answer._

"_Why do you need it right this second anyway?"_

"_No reason…" There was a brief silence. "Let's head back…" Kade said, starting in the direction of their campsite._

_Without a response, Kadame followed slowly behind._

_**End Of Flashback**_

_**Flashback 2**_

_Kadame watched as Kade started another small campfire for warmth nearby their tents. After about two minutes of total silence, Kadame staggered up to a standing position and walked away from the fire._

"_Where are you going?" a voice said from behind her._

"_For a walk…" This time, there was no response, just the sound of the flames rising and Kadame's small footsteps walking on the sand._

_Kadame stared back at the camp, making sure that Kade wasn't following. When she was sure no one was around, she started toward the campground not too far away from her own._

_When she arrived at the small encampment, she studied her surroundings. Three tents were placed in a triangle with the openings facing a stack of burnt logs in the center. Each tent was set up differently with its own specific color._

_The first one (starting from the right of Kadame and going counterclockwise) was an orange and white tent. It seemed as though it was poorly set up, for it didn't appear to stand up well on its own. In addition to its weak structure, there were several small puncture holes in it, probably from being forced into its current position. _

_The next tent was a bright red with a sort of pink lining along the edges. It was perfectly standing up, straight and tall as if looking down on the other tents beside it, raining down its perfection (Hehe, we all know who the designer was trying to impress!)_

_The last tent on the very left was similarly assembled, only it was black. This one caught Kadame's attention. She quietly walked over to it and stopped when she reached the side of the tent. Taking in a small breath, Kadame did a few hand seals, put her concentration on the occupant of the tent, and gently snapped her fingers._

_Within a few seconds, a boy with tussled hair over his eyes slowly stumbled out of the tent and looked around. If his eyes weren't being covered, you would have noticed the slightly alarmed look on his face._

"_Sasuke." a faint voice called to him. This caused the presumed 'Sasuke' to search the area even faster. "Behind you." _

_Sasuke turned around to see Kadame standing next to his tent with her arms crossed. _

"_What do you want?" His voice seemed cold and irritated._

"_Uh, duh. To talk to you. Why else would I be standing in front of your tent calling out your name?" Sasuke may be rude, but Kadame enjoyed being rude back._

_Sasuke ignored her remark and got to his feet without a sound. Kadame smiled in satisfaction and turned around toward the direction of the jungle. Sasuke just followed behind her._

_When they were far enough away that no one could hear them, Kadame stopped and leaned against a tree. Sasuke did the same thing, while also trying to rub the sleep from his eyes._

"_So…where's that scroll you found?" Sasuke shot a glare in her direction. He was about to say something but Kadame interrupted. "Never mind, just make sure you keep it somewhere safe."_

_Sasuke looked extremely confused for a moment, but almost instantly covered it up with a blank stare. _

"_-- Just forget it. Forget I even mentioned that. Uh, are your dreams still acting up?" Kadame said trying to change the subject._

_Sasuke nodded slowly. At this point, he was too confused to even hide it._

"_I figured that… Well, whatever. I gotta go. See you in the morning." Kadame tried to leave quickly in order to avoid further conversation. But alas, her plan was shot._

"_That scroll, what is it and who does it belong to?"_

"_Honestly, I don't know. Doesn't matter anyway. Good night." Fortunately this time, Kadame was able to leave before Sasuke could ask anything else. Without further thought about it, Kadame walked back over to her campground and went straight to her tent to rest, leaving a very confused Uchiha prodigy standing in the empty darkness of the jungle._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Kadame closed her eyes tightly, as if trying to stop herself from remembering any more. It was all too confusing. She desperately wanted to know what was going on and why her brother was acting so strange.

Suddenly, a small chill ran down her spine as a picture flashed in Kadame's head. Her eyes, snapped open as she realized who it was. _Sasuke…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As team seven finished their last bits of food, they began a conversation to pass the time. They didn't have to report to the shoreline to start the mission until 20 minutes later.

"So, does anyone but me find the mission a bit weird?" Sakura asked, after swallowing another bite of food.

"What do you mean?" Naruto responded, not even waiting until he swallowed his food.

"I mean the explanation. Don't you think it was a little…vaguely addressed?"

"I don't follow…" Naruto said, looking as clueless as ever.

"Never mind. I'm thinking too hard."

"No, wait. Vague, like not complete?" He apparently was starting to understand…sort of.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Well, I'm done eating." Sakura announced as she cleaned up her stuff from the floor.

"Me too." Naruto said, doing the same.

"What about you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned over toward Sasuke, only to find clutching his head in pain. "Sasuke, are you ok?" She said, running to his side. He was nowsittingin front of a nearbytree.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Sasuke responded, his hand still placed on the sides of his head. Yet, on the inside, he knew something was wrong. _This pain…it's just like-_

_**Flashback**_

_Kadame walked back over to her campground and went straight to her tent to rest, leaving a very confused Uchiha prodigy standing in the empty darkness of the jungle._

_Just then, Sasuke ears began to ring. Moments later, he started to get a pounding feeling in his head. As if on instinct, Sasuke pressed his hands against the sides of his skull. The world appeared to be spinning, causing him to slide down to the ground from the tree he was leaning on. _

_Soon enough, Sasuke was to the point where even opening his eyes required too much force. Therefor, he had no choice but to sit and wait for what happened next._

_Unfortunately, the next thing that happened, was the last thing Sasuke remembered, until what seemed like a half-hour later when he managed to get to his feet and drowsily walk back to his tent._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Sasuke, can you hear me? What's wrong?" Sasuke could barely hear Sakura's faint voice calling out to him. He couldn't find the energy to speak.

"Sasuke!" This time it was Naruto's voice reaching out to him. His words were much easier to comprehend, for his decibels were always at an extreme high. _Heh, dobe... _

Sasuke's hands dropped to the groundas he slowly began to lose consciousness.

"He's out..." Sakura said as she looked him over to try and figure out what had happened.

"Should we go get help?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure." Sakura said after looking at Sasuke a second time. "He seems fine now. Just a little pale, but that's all. Maybe we should wait about ten minutes to see if he wakes up. It would be kinda pointless to involve someone else if it's not that serious. Still, I wonder what made him pass out like that…"

"The heat?" Naruto suggested. He, too, was curious as to what was wrong with his teammate.

"Could be…But we're not gonna find out by just sitting here, so I need you to go find Kadame or Kade andlet themknow we're going to be a little late. That should buy us some time to get Sasuke back to his feet."

"Got it." Naruto said as he jumped up and started on his quest to find his sensei.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ok, this is boring…_ Naruto had been walking for five minutes now. He searched all over the meeting grounds, yet had seen no signs of Kadame or Kade…well, nothing on the ground, at least.

"Hey, Larry, where's the rest of the stooges?" came a voice from who-knows-where.

The sudden imbalance in sound caused Naruto to jump a few inches into the air. After a few moments, though, he regained half of his composure. "Kadame-sensei! I was just-umm…looking…for you."

"Really?" There was a hint of sarcasm lingering in her voice.

"Well, not exactly looking for 'you'. I mean-umm…"

"You were looking for one of us." Kadame finished, realizing Naruto sentences were getting nowhere.

"Yeah, yeah, that's right!"

"Well, you found me. Now what's up?"

"Hmm, you see, that's the thing. I know I was coming to say something important, but I guess it kinda went 'fwoosh!' out of my head." Naruto replied while rubbing the back of his head and laughing, nervously.

Kadame jumped down from the tree she was resting on about five feet away from Naruto. She closed in the distance until she was within tapping range.

Without a word, she placed one of her hands on Naruto's head, and the other holding two fingers up, as if accumulating chakra. Naruto stood silent as he watched Kadame's hand on his forehead closely. A few seconds passed and Kadame took her hand off of Naruto and said, "You're going to be late?"

"That's what I was going to say! How'd you know?"

"I havemy ways…" Kadame said with a smirk. "Anyway, what's your excuse?"

"Uh…" Naruto tried to think of something to say that would cover up the real excuse. "Well, you see…"

Just before Naruto could make up an excuse, Kadame raised her hand again. Though, this time around, Naruto stopped her. "NO! OK, OK! I'll tell you, just put down the hand…"

Kadame put her hand down and smiled triumphantly. "Ok, then spill…or else."

Without thinking, Naruto yelled out, "Sasuke passed out and Sakura wanted me to buy us some time to wake him up! There, ok? I said it! Happy now?" Naruto spoke rather fast, making it hard for Kadame to understand, but she managed to get it. (I would of cut out the spaces in between the words to make it look like he was saying it really fast, but then you all would have to go through the trouble of translating and that would be annoying, so say it in your head and you'll get what I mean.)

"Sasuke passed out? Where is he?"

"Uh, with Sakura."

Nothing else was said between the two as they walked back to where Sakura was waiting with Sasuke.

Sakura immediately noticed Kadame walking behind Kadame and shot him a quick, barely noticeable glare. Naruto defensively put his hands up and said, "She made me tell!"

"Let me take a look at him." Kadame said with an intense look on her face. Sakura nodded her head and moved over next to Naruto to give Kadame some room.

Kadame studied Sasuke for a moment. She quietly contemplated on whether or not she should wake him up forcefully or not. She'd used a lot of her chakra in the past twenty-four hours and was beginning to run low. She soon decided to shake him a little to see if he'd wake up. Surprisingly, he stirred a bit. It was as if he was only sleeping. Kadame repeatedly shook him until he finally awoke, an annoyed look plastered on his face.

Sasuke looked around. He seemed confused. "When did you get here?" It didn't even seem like he was asking a question, let alone addressing it toward Kadame, but she answered anyway.

"Just now. Do you even remember what happened, you twit?"

"No…why?" He ignored the last part of her sentence.

Kadame didn't feel like answering. She just let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes before getting up and walking over to Sakura and Naruto. Sakura took this opportunity to explain herself.

"You passed out a while ago. We were going to try and wake you ourselves, but Kadame found out and came to see if you were ok. You sure you don't remember? You looked like you were in a lot of pain."

Sasuke just looked down, trying hard to remember what had happened. Unfortunately, he couldn't even remember as much as even waking up that morning. It was all so overwhelming.

"Sasuke, you might want to come with me. Maybe I can clear things up a little more." Kadame said, looking even more serious than before (if that was even possible.)

Sasuke just got up and followed. He didn't care who told him. He just wanted to know what was going on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two continued to walk across the island while Kadame tried to explain.

"First things first. What's the last thing you remember happening?"

"You talking to me last night." Sasuke said, simply.

"That's as far as you remember?"

Sasuke gave her the 'I just answered that question, baka' look. Kadame just ignored it.

"When's the last time you remember having a headache?"

"Last night…"

"Is that the last thing you remember?"

"Yes."

Kadame's stopped short in her tracks. She looked as if some weird idea had just hit her. She turned to face Sasuke and pointed toward his eyes. "Activate your sharingan."

Sasuke just glared at her. "Why?"

"Just do it."

Sasuke hated being told what to do, but if this was going to help explain what was happening, then it was worth it. He did as he was told.

"Sasuke, it looks like we've found our problem."

**End Of Chapter**

So, how was that? I know, there wasn't much 'action', but it's coming. Slowly, but it's coming.

My greatest apologies for the uber late update! (Ha, I said uber XD) I promise the next chapter will be up really soon. I've just had huge writer's block for the longest time, but I'm back on track now. This chapter was more to prove I was still writing. I will try to make the next chapter even better.

Sasuke: Can I go, **now**?

S.G. : Tell me what you thought of my story, first.

Sasuke: (Sighs) It was…interesting…

S.G.: Yay! Now you can go…until chapter nine comes up. (Unties ropes on Sasuke's chair.)

Sasuke: Great…(Walks out of room)

So until next time, my friends:

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

S.G. : Today there are two people here to say my disclaimer! Yay!

Kakashi: Uh, can I ask why you picked me out of all the people in the world to be your guest?

Sasuke: Because she's evil like that...

S.G. : That's right, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Don't scream like that! You're ruining my ears...

S.G. :I am not screaming. I'm yelling. There's a difference.

Kakashi: And what difference would that be?

S.G. : I'm glad you asked that. This is yelling! THIS IS SCREAMING!!! Got it?

Kakashi: Omg...I'm sorry I asked...

S.G. Anywayz, Kakashi it's your turn to say the disclaimer.

Sasuke: Then why am I here?

S.G. : Cause you look funny tied to a chair.

Sasuke: That's just great...

Kakashi: Shinobi'sGhost doesn't own any of the Naruto characters. She only owns her OC characters and the story that they are in.

S.G. : Good job, Kakashi!

Kakashi: Thank you.

Sasuke: Kakashi, please tell me you're not actually enjoying this?

Kakashi: Actually, I am! Besides these ropes that are tying me down, this is kinda like a three-man party.

Sasuke: I've lost my sensei to a psychopath...

S.G. : Aw, don't feel bad, Sasuke. That's it! Sasuke, Kakashi, enjoy the story while I go get some stuff so we can have a New Years party! I'll have to take off the ropes, though if you guys are going to have any fun. So, it's something to look forward to. Enjoy the story readers!

Sasuke: My life just got a whole lot worse...

**Recap**

"When's the last time you remember having a headache?"

"Last night……"

"Is that the last thing you remember?"

"Yes."

Kadame stopped short in her tracks. She looked as if some weird idea had just hit her. She turned to face Sasuke and pointed toward his eyes. "Activate your sharingan."

Sasuke just glared at her. "Why?"

"Just do it."

Sasuke hated being told what to do, but if this was going to help explain what was happening, then it was worth it. He did as he was told.

"Sasuke, it looks like we've found our problem."

**End Of Recap**

Kakashi: To the story!

**Chapter Nine- Unexpected Drawbacks: More To It Than Meets The Eye**

"What does my sharingan have to do with me forgetting things?" Sasuke did not understand what Kadame was getting at.

"Your sharingan isn't complete anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke was confused, but knew that Kadame might have been right. For some reason, Sasuke's sharingan wasn't helping him see better. It was actually making him see worse.

"Your eyes are plain red. Completely blank."

There was a brief silence as Sasuke tried to take in what he just heard.

"I never did get to explain what those dreams you had meant. I guess I should start now."

Sasuke sat down and stared, attentively waiting for her to continue.

"Ok, before I say anything, you have to promise to stay in that exact spot while I explain. You also have to promise you won't attack me when I'm done. Got it?"

Sasuke just nodded his head.

"Nope, that's not gonna cut it."

"Fine. I promise." Sasuke said, turning his head in another direction as he said it. He looked very annoyed.

"Ok, so here's the deal. When we first got here, I started to give you weird dreams just for fun."

Sasuke nodded. He knew that part already.

"But my jutsu kinda got tweaked from using it so many times back to back. So, instead of just giving you a weird dream, I ended up giving you part of my special abilities and now you can sometimes see a futuristic reality."

"So this is your bloodline limit?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, but putting it simply, each member of my clan has their own unique ability given to them other than the ones we all share. In other words, not everybody can do the exact same stuff, understand now?"

"Ok, then is there a way to reverse the effects?" Sasuke said, trying to move back on track.

"Uh, 'fraid not." Kadame could just barely catch Sasuke's murmurs under his breath as she said this. "B-but there is a way to fix it for now." Kadame quickly covered, trying to sound optimistic.

She at least got his attention.

"You see, your main problem actually isn't my shared abilities. It's actually, strangely enough, your sharingan that's causing you problems at the moment."

(Woah, didn't see that coming.)

"What?" He was giving her a look that said she must have been insanely stupid. At the same time, though, Sasuke looked quite amused.

"Oh, really? You wanna be like that? Fine! I'll just be on my way then. You deal with your own problems."

Kadame was about to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her wrist before she could. "Fix this, **now**."

"I'm sorry, I thought my ideas were unrealistic."

Sasuke just glared at her. She was getting pretty annoying to him, but who knows. Everybody seems to get annoying after being within a ten foot radius of the Uchiha for more than five minutes.

"Well, I can't exactly explain this to you if you don't believe me." Kadame sat back down to continue. "So as I was saying, your sharingan is in fact the cause of your constant blackouts. Reason being that it is interfering with my dream haunt ability."

Sasuke raised a brow and continued to listen.

"To put in simpler terms, the two abilities are constantly battling for control. Depending on who wins, determines how you react. For example, you instantly pass out when the dream haunt takes over because it usually works when you're sleeping, unless you have the other half of the ability. Even so, you probably don't dream with anything because your sharingan is still fighting against it, therefor making it harder for the dream haunt abilities to work completely."

"But why can't I remember anything that happens when I wake up?"

"Probably because your mind shuts down when it lets dream-haunt take command."

"So I have no control over this, then."

"It's not that you don't, it's that you haven't tried."

"What do you mean?"

"Put two and two together. I'll give you a sec."

_Put two and two together?_ This was becoming a little too weird and the way Kadame was wording it didn't make things any better. Fortunately, Sasuke was able to catch on quite quickly. "What happens when the sharingan has control?"

"Nothing, really, and that's only because the sharingan is your natural born ability. There is the issue of the dream-haunt ability still trying to take control when your sharingan gets temporary rule. Because of that, your sharingan went back to being incomplete since it's constantly in battle."

"If that's the case, then can't I just give my sharingan a handicap by leaving it activated? That would give the sharingan partial control and reduce the chance of blackouts cause the dream-haunt is being pushed aside."

"Exactly. Now the only thing you have to think about is whether or not you can stand that."

Back to stage one: confusion.

"Oh come on, work with me here! What do you need to use the sharingan?"

_That's right...chakra._

"I see you caught on. Also, not only do you need chakra to use it, but it doesn't work right now at the same time. It will just waste your chakra, while causing you to strain and bring up the chance of you partially ruining your eyesight."

_She's right...and losing my eyesight could be a serious downfall...especially for this mission._

"The question is yours and yours alone to answer. Are you willing to take that kind of risk?"

_If I don't do it, the dream haunt can put me to sleep whenever it wants. But if I do, I could go blind and probably get sent home since I won't be of any use if I can't see what I'm doing..._

All was silent for a moment.

"...Sasuke?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he just got up and went to leave;

His sharingan still on.

_He takes so many chances, yet luck stays on his side. I wonder how long his good fortune will stick around..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, looking up at the sky. He had been thinking to himself since Sasuke and Kadame had left. It was during this time to himself that one topic in particular came to mind.

"Hmm?" The kunoichi turned her attention to her teammate.

"Well, it's just, I've noticed something weird about Kadame and Kade."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just--"

"Hey, shouldn't you guys be starting on the mission?" Another voice cut Naruto off before he could say anything else.

"Oh, right. We'll be right there, Kade-sensei." Sakura said, giving Kade a slight nod before turning her attention back to her teammate. "Now what were you saying, Naruto?"

"Umm, nothing. Never mind."

"Ok...?"

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Right here."

The three turned around to see Sasuke with strange, blank red eyes.

"Sasuke? That you?" Naruto found his eyes to be very 'stand-out-ish' (Hehe, another addition to my dictionary of nonexistent words XD)

"Who else would it be, dobe?"

"Yeah, it's you...hey!" Naruto finally processed what Sasuke said seconds after he recognized him using the given nickname. How he hated being called that.

"Ok, slackers, break time's over! Back to work!" Kadame appeared beside Sasuke. She seemed normal enough, calling everyone names and giving them orders.

_Guess nothing serious is wrong with Sasuke...or Kadame just doesn't care. _Still, like Naruto, Sakura's eyes constantly gazed into the now blank red orbs that belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. Something wasn't right about those eyes. They were seriously off, like a ruined sharingan. _I wonder if he'll tell me...probably not._

"Alright, everyone get to your stations and start working!" Kadame said, giving the signal to begin.

The three genin nodded and left to begin.

Kadame took this opportunity to take her leave as well.

"Kadame, where are you going?"

Kadame stopped dead in her tracks, turned around, and put on a fake smile. "I'm going to start our part of the mission. Did you forget we have a job to do?"

Kade said nothing, which gave Kadame the chance to leave and she took it immediately.

When she was far enough away, Kadame let out a deep sigh of relief. She didn't really want to start her part of the mission. She just wanted to keep a distance from her brother.

Kadame didn't understand what was wrong with her him, therefor she decided it wasn't a good idea to bug him about it. The best way to do that was to keep a distance for as long as possible. It also gave Kadame the opportunity to secretly investigate the situation.

_This sure is turning out to be more than we planned, Tsunade-sama._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kade was still standing by the camp grounds that belonged to team seven. His eyes were trained on the tent farthest to the left.

He took a step forward, moving closer the tent. When he was within touching range of it, he slipped open one of the cloths and looked inside.

Inside the tent was the normal set-up; sleeping bag, backpack, etcetera. But one thing caught Kade's attention. Buried in the dirt by the sleeping bag, something glowed. It wasn't a regular glow, though. The glow appeared in bolts...kinda like:

Lightning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Grr, today is just not my day!" Tsunade yelled to the sky, hands in the air. After her little 'moment' was done, her hands dropped back down on the desk and her head fell. "Just when you think it's all gone, it comes back to bite you like a piranha out of the ocean. Why? Because the world is a cruel, cruel place."

Ok, so her moment had just started...sue me.

"Stupid pile! I thought the wind took care of you..."

"So, that's where all the paperwork went! You threw it all out the window! Tsunade-sama, I trusted you!" Came a voice from the open door to the office.

"You actually thought I'd do all that? You expect too much of me, Shizune."

Shizune was losing her patience. She was not a happy person...until an idea hit her.

"Well, then I guess I'm just going to have to make copies of _all_ that paperwork again for you." she said, putting emphasis on the word 'all'.

"No!"

"Hmm? Why not?" Shizune was enjoying this.

"B-because! It...would be a waste of paper!" Tsunade was trying to make up a good excuse. Unfortunately, that was all she could come up with at the moment.

"Did you actually even fill out the paper budget contract?" Shizune had the upper hand.

"Uh, yes. As a matter of fact, I did! It's right...it's right–here!" Tsunade said, whipping out a random paper.

"That's the synopsis for team seven's mission to the island outside of Konoha."

"It is? Oops, wrong one!" Tsunade quickly tossed the paper over her shoulder. She was laughing nervously, feeling quite defeated. "I did fill that one out though, Shizune! I know I did. Therefor, you don't have to–hey! I'm the Hokage! Why am I arguing with you about this? I could just easily say no and you have to listen! Ha, the jig is up, Shizune! I got you!"

"Oh really?" Shizune had a slight smirk on her face. "Tonton, did you get it?"

Into the room came Tonton and two jounin carrying each one stack of paperwork.

"Are these the copies you asked for, Tsunade-sama?" One of the jounin asked, placing the pile in an empty space on her desk.

Tsunade was at a loss for words. She was literally too shocked to speak. Her lips created a perfect 'O'.

"Yes, those are the ones. Tsunade thanks you very much." Shizune said, smiling triumphantly.

When the jounin left, Shizune gave one last smile and said, "Don't stay up too late working on that, Hokage-sama!" With that, Shizune and Tonton left the room, closing the door behind them.

Tsunade looked as if she was about to cry. Now she had three piles come back with a vengeance. The only thing she could do was bang her fist on the desk, which in fact cracked part of the corner of it off.

Among the many items, that flew off the table (including some of the papers), there was a packet that caught her attention.

It was a packet titled "Rain Village Mission: Failure By Ambush".

Tsunade quickly forgot about her paperwork troubles and grabbed the packet off the ground.

She quickly skimmed the pages.

"A document retrieval?"

"So you noticed it, too?"

Tsunade didn't turn around. She already knew it was Kakashi sitting on her windowsill.

"This is more than I expected..."

"Extremely."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke was still on his way over to his mission space. It was taking him a little longer, since it was harder to see.

_The sharingan isn't making this any easier...also..._

He reached into his shuriken pouch and pulled out the scroll he'd found.

_Kadame said to keep this safe...wonder why. At least she was able to fix the current so it wouldn't go off._

_**Flashback**_

All was silent for a moment.

"...Sasuke?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he just got up and went to leave;

His sharingan still on.

_He takes so many chances, yet luck stays on his side. I wonder how long his good fortune will stick around..._

Kadame stood up and followed behind Sasuke. "Hey, wait a sec."

Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"You have the scroll with you?"

"...Yeah, why?"

"Good, let me see it."

"I asked you a question." Sasuke was not about to just hand over the scroll without a good reason. At this point, no one could be trusted.

"You seriously gonna run around with that zapping you all day?"

She had a good point.

Sasuke pulled it out of his shuriken pouch, but didn't hand it over. "How do I know you're not going to just take it?"

"Fine, you hold it, while I block the current."

_Works for me..._ He held the scroll out in front of him, tightly.

Kadame performed a few hand seals and placed her hand over the scroll. Without even touching it, she formed a barrier made of chakra over the electric current, leaving it unable to zap Sasuke's hand.

"There, you can go now." She said with a smile. Stunned and straining to see, Sasuke turned back around and began to walk away once more.

_**End Flashback**_

_I got to hand it to her...she is making up for her mistakes._

**End Of Chapter**

Ok, that was a nice, long chapter. The plot's revealing slowly, but hopefully not too slow. Also, I'm sorry I haven't update in a while...Ok, in a **long** while! It seems I really do have a life away from the comp...(Deep sigh) But I promise I will start being more consistent with updates. This time I really mean it. Chapter 10 is already half done to prove it! So, what did you guys think?

Kakashi: Interesting...

Sasuke: It was fine...

S.G.: Thanks, guys. Now, to throw our little party! I'll call some of the other shinobi to join us too! (Unchains Kakashi and Sasuke then runs to get phone)

Sasuke: I'm finally free...(makes a dash for the exit)

S.G.: I don't think so! (Alarm system goes off and doors lock down)

Sasuke: Darn it...

Kakashi and S.G.: Review guys and Happy New Year!


End file.
